In Your Arms
by Shai
Summary: It has been 3 months after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong and the Galactic Republic have emerged victorious.However, things are brewing up between Jacen and Danni.Will peace eventually make the sparks fly or will it end their relationship?Completed
1. Prologue:Lightsaber Practice

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
I could not take his eyes off her. She's the type of person who could make your insides melt and your legs wobble like jelly if she chose to. She is the kind of person who looked good in anything she wears. She is beautiful, short and smart, a deadly combination. She is intoxicating and she is looking at me now. She approaches me, flashes a big smile and looks straight in me eyes.  
  
"Could you teach me how to use a lightsaber," she asks, blushing slightly averting her gaze from my eyes to look at her hands which were meddling with her robes.  
  
"Sure," came my short reply. How could I refuse this woman? There is nothing I would not do for her even if she asks me to jump into an ion engine of a Star Destroyer.  
  
Her mouth dissolves into a grateful smile. "Meet me in my cabin in about thirty minutes?" she asks me.  
  
"Your cabin?" I inquire looking at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Would you rather we practice in the cockpit or hangar?" she points out, her hands on her hips, her impatience an obvious thing through the Force. She is looking at me for confirmation.  
  
"You have a point. I'm not sure whether Aunt Mara would let us practice in the cockpit. So I'll see you in thirty at your cabin," I reply flashing her a lopsided grin, one that was equal to my father's.  
  
"Thank you Jacen," she says as she turns on her heels and heads towards her cabin.  
  
"No, thank YOU Danni," I mutter softly heading towards my own cabin to retrieve my lightsaber.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jacen's POV.  
  
I note with pride that Danni is a fast learner. Within a space of an hour, she has already mastered the basic attacks and defense for a simple lightsaber battle. However, her quick learning comes at a small cost. She has burned a bit of my skin with the lightsaber. Also she has slashed my shirt rendering it useless.  
  
She insists, however, that I continue to train her with the lightsaber. Her reason being that she wants to learn the ways of the Jedi. I also noticed that she usually steals glances of me whenever we take a short water break. Her eyes do not look at my face but instead she is looking at my upper torso. I catch her during such a time and she blushes looking away.  
  
"We should begin again and Danni, try not to burn my skin this time," I say to her, chuckling lightly as I ignite my lightsaber, preparing to train her again.  
  
Danni POV.  
  
"We should begin again and Danni, try not to burn my skin this time," he tells me, chuckling at himself. He has ignited is lightsaber and beckons me to activate mine. Luke Skywalker had insisted that I make my own lightsaber since I will be a Jedi soon. Even so, I do not know how to use it well and have asked Jacen to help me.  
  
I remember that Jacen had once saved me from the Yuzhaan Vong on Belkadan where they had first began their invasion. He told me then that he held strong feelings for me but I told him that it was only a crush. He was only a boy then, he did not know much when it came to matters of the heart. Now he is a man, a young man, twenty-two years of age.  
  
Now it is I who harbor strong feelings for this man. However, I can see that he does not hold any feelings for me except friendship. I find myself staring at his body, exposed after I accidentally slash his shirt. His chest is well toned with a round scar between his pectoral muscles. His abs are prominent as well. He is so muscular now.  
  
He nods at me and he attacks me with small economic movements. I am able to defend against his attacks but in my haste to press on my offense, my lightsaber burns off another section of his skin, this time on his back.  
  
"Sith Danni! Try to focus on your hand movements not your enemy's. What would happen if all your enemies were as handsome as me?" he asked flashing the infamous lopsided grin he had inherited from his father.  
  
"Well didn't anyone tell you pride is of a dark side?" I pointed out, teasing him.  
  
"It's not pride Danni. It's just knowledge," he replied the grin still on his face. "Anyways back to more important matters, your stance is wrong Danni. It's too low leaving you exposed to a high attack, it should be held like this," he told me stepping behind me, holding my hands with his and correcting my position.  
  
At that moment, my heart rate increased as his hands made contact with mine. I felt a jolt of electricity when he touched my hand. I could also feel his body against my back. It felt like durasteel. Durasteel wrapped in warm, soft skin.  
  
Jacen was saying something to me, something about my attack strokes but I couldn't hear him. All I could feel was his smooth body pressed against mine and his hands grasping my own. I do not know if this feeling was described as love or infatuation. I sighed and followed him as he led me through lightsaber strokes.  
  
Jacen POV.  
  
My cool, calm voice betrayed the excitement I am feeling in my heart. Even sweat drenched, Danni was the type of woman who always carried a clean, female scent despite being covered with sweat. It was taking all of my self-control not to move my hand to her waist and just hug her. I found it increasingly difficult to keep that control as we both made progress with the lightsaber practice.  
  
She had opened up her mind to me and we began moving as one through the Force. Her presence invigorated my mind and I knew that I was in love with this woman. I know that there can be nothing more with this woman and me. We can only be friends.  
  
"Jacen? Can we stop for a while," she asks me, not turning around.  
  
"Are you tired?" I ask, her breathing was laboured and her hands tighten around her lightsaber as she leaned on me to catch her breath. Her hair was so close to my nose and I could feel it on my chest. It was soft. I felt the urge to bury my face in her hair and smell it, an urge which I gave in to. I felt her body freeze up when she felt my face in her hair. Her lightsaber clattered to the floor and I knew I had committed a grave mistake.  
  
Danni POV.  
  
I felt my body freeze up when he buried his face in my hair. One of his hands had released his grip on my hands and he was hugging me tightly from the back. I loved his touch, I felt safe in his arms. I never wanted this moment to end but then my female instinct kicked in.  
  
"Did you just smell my hair? Why are you doing this?" I asked him, glaring at him. Part of me wanted to slap him and part of me wanted to hug him even more, to feel his whole body.  
  
"Because I wanted to?" he answered, sounding more like a question. He grinned at me again and my only instinct was to slap the grin off him. An instinct I gave in to.  
  
I gathered my strength and slapped him as hard as I could. His face turned to one of sadness and apology. My brain told me to scold him but my heart told me to kiss him, hug him or anything to make it up. My brain won.  
  
"Who do you think you are to hold me like that? Do you think I'm some low class woman that does not have any dignity? Listen to me Jacen Solo, don't you even think of doing that to me again. Sithspawn Jacen, you ever hold me like that again and I will vape you where you stand! Now GET OUT!" I screamed at him.  
  
He looked down to the floor, picked up his lightsaber and left the room without saying another word. His disappointment and sadness echoing through the Force. I regretted what I just did and I knew that I had just thrown away my best chance to let him be mine.  
  
I buried my face in my hands and wept.  
  
Jacen POV.  
  
I walked back to my cabin in shame. I passed by Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara en route but I barely acknowledged them. I saw Uncle Luke's worry on his face but I did not want to be pitied. I headed straight to my cabin. I punched in the access code to my cabin and locked myself in.  
  
I threw my lightsaber onto the bed and took of my trousers. I put on my bathrobe and headed towards the Jade Shadow's shower area. The shower could accommodate three people at once but I was the only one using it right now. I stripped off and turned on the shower, feeling the cold water on my skin.  
  
I had taken this shower for one reason. To get away from Danni so I could face my own shame. I had given in to the urge to hold her in my arms and I paid the price for it. Now I do not think that I can even be friends with her or even look her in the eye.  
  
I had ruined everything, as usual. I stand in the shower unmoving just feeling the cold water rejuvenate my dampened spirits. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
I hope you guys will like that. I'll be adding on later chapters soon. 


	2. Chapter 1:Anger Strikes Twice

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter 1 won't be that first person thing. It was pretty confusing to do first person writing. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
It had been three months since the defeat of the Yuzhaan Vong but the Galatic Alliance was still in a state of disarray. The final battle with the Yuzhaan Vong had been costly. Only sixty percent of all Alliance navy ships remained. Also there were still some of Shimrra's forces straggling around the galaxy. It was just like when the Alliance defeated the Empire at Endor.  
  
He sighed as he stared out the cockpit his wife, Mara, holding his hand tightly. The battle against the Yuzhaan Vong had taken a lot out of him, physically and mentally. He just wanted to see his son again, Ben. It had been the thought of Ben that had been able to keep him going and going in the hunt for a way to defeat the Vong and now he was coming back to him.  
  
"Uncle Luke? How long before we dock with Errant Venture?" his nephew, Jacen inquired.  
  
"We'll be there in about ten minutes," he replied not bothering to turn around and look at his nephew. The Errant Venture was a red Star Destroyer belonging to a one-time smuggler, Booster Terrik. The Venture had been used as an unofficial Jedi Academy after the Vong had destroyed the Jedi praxeum on Yavin. The Jedi had numbered more that a hundred at the start of the war but only half the number remained.  
  
At least he had something to come home to. There was his son Ben, who was already a year old and there was his sister, not to mention the other Jedi children.  
  
"Don't live in the past Luke. It's over all said and done with. We have the future together. You, me and Ben," he heard Mara, as he tightened his grip on her hand and flashed her a smile.  
  
Luke smiled at his wife leaning across the seat at kissing her passionately. It was just a grazing of lips then Mara leaned into it pulling his head closer to her, deepening their kiss.  
  
"Oh my," he heard Danni whisper out.  
  
"Umm.Uncle Luke? You do realize that we could crash into the Venture's bow if you keep that up," Jacen said. Luke broke contact with Mara lips and stared at his nephew, who was blushing slightly, long and hard.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never done this with Danni?" Luke asked chuckling softly, looking at his nephew. He stopped chuckling when he saw the look of pain of Jacen's face, he also heard Danni's hostile hiss from next to Mara.  
  
"Please excuse me," his nephew said, standing up from his seat and leaving the cockpit. Luke looked at Danni, who had released a hostile hiss from her mouth, her eyes averted from the Luke to the floor. For a moment he wanted to ask her what was wrong but he thought better of it. Whatever happened between Jacen and Danni, they had to resolve it themselves.  
  
"Time to dock my love," he said to his wife who was also looking at Danni although she was smirking a bit. Realization dawned on Luke when he saw Mara's smirk. It must have been a lovers quarrel. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Jacen!" he heard the voice of his sister cry out as he stepped off the Jade Shadow. His sister gripped him in a huge hug and he thought he felt himself being raised a few feet off the floor. She finally broke away and Jacen noted that his sister had a sad look in her eyes despite the warm greeting he had received.  
  
"What's wrong Jaina?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Jag.Jag died during the battle. He got separated from the shielding trios and a squadron of skips took him out. He died saving us," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. He wanted to offer his sister some comforting words but it would not have made any difference. A few words would not bring the dead back to life. He just hugged his sister, her tears flowing onto his shirt dampening it.  
  
Jacen looked up and saw Danni looking at him from afar. He felt a hint of emotion radiating from her before she finally turned and left. He analyzed the emotion and was shocked to find it to be jealousy. Danni's jealous of him hugging his own sister?  
  
"Hey kid!" he pulled away from Jaina and saw a brown tuft of hair. He looked down and found himself caught in his father's strong embrace.  
  
"Dad.yo.you're choking me," his father let him go and flashed Jacen a lopsided grin. He was slightly taller than his father was now but he was not as broad as his father in the shoulders.  
  
He wanted to ask where his mother was when he felt himself being turned around and being hugged, again. That was four times in a row, if someone gave him another hug, the unlucky person was going to get a piece of his mind. However, he decided to snap back at this new "hugger".  
  
"Get your hands off me. Sith! I come back from the Unknown Regions and everybody hugs me like there's no tomorrow," he bit out. Everyone on the docking bay was looking at him, mouths slightly agape. He looked down at his "hugger" and his heart got caught in his throat.  
  
"Mom.I'm sorry," was all he could say and he reflexively gave an affectionate hug, one which was reciprocated with just as much affection. He could only feel relieved that his mother was not angry or hurt by his earlier words. He remembered a time when his earlier words had hurt a person he loved very deeply, Anakin. His brother had died heroically on the world of Myrkr when he led a Jedi strike force to extinguish the voxyn threat. A stray tear rolled down from his eyes and down his cheek whenever the thought of Anakin popped up. The Solo family somehow felt incomplete without his little brother around.  
  
"It's okay Jacen. He will always be with us. Both in soul and memory," his mom told him having felt his distress of Anakin through the Force.  
  
"Okay but come on Leia. I'm sure you don't want to keep Omas and Hamner waiting. Come on," and to emphasize his point, Han took Leia by the hand and practically dragged her to the Venture's conference room where the meeting was being held.  
  
"Shall we?" Jacen said to his sister, hooking his arm around Jaina's elbow. She looked up to Jacen and smiled.  
  
"We shall," came her reply.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Danni was waiting at the conference room of the Venture. Nearly every single big-shot politician of the Galatic Alliance was there. Cal Omas, Releqy A'Kla, Sien Sovv, Kenth Hamner, Leia Organa and Han Solo, even the two Skywalkers were there with Mara holding her son, Ben in her arms. The meeting was primarily to discuss the regrouping of the Alliance and the formation of a new New Republic.  
  
Then she saw him, walking into the conference with his sister, arms hooked around one another. The sight of Jacen walking with another woman, even his sister in such intimacy made her blood boil. She felt her anger increase and it was so tangible that all the Force-sensitive people were looking at her. She quelled her anger but she caught the concerned gaze of Jacen. She just wanted to rush into his arms and just hug him but her pride would not allow her to do so.  
  
After slapping and scolding him aboard the Jade Shadow, she would not injure her pride and apologize to him. She would wait for him to come to her and then would she fall into his arms. She turned and left the conference without a word but not before glaring at Jacen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"What was that all about Jacen?" his mother asked him. Leia had felt Danni's anger radiating towards Jacen and she wanted to know what her son could have done to spark such a reaction from the scientist.  
  
"It's nothing Mom," his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"I'm not taking that for an answer Jacen. I saw the look she gave you and if her eyes were blaster rifles, I'd say you'd be a smoking mass of human flesh right about now," his father said giving a glacial stare.  
  
"It's nothing Dad. It's between me and Danni. None of you have anything to do with it," he replied rather harshly.  
  
"Jacen tell us. You didn't try to kiss her did you?" she asked. Jacen instantly shut down the Force bond between him and his sister, much to the surprise of his sister. He also held a back a string of curses he REALLY wanted to use.  
  
"Sithspawn Jaina! What part of 'nothing to do with you' didn't you understand? Now butt out," he snarled at her turning on his heels and leaving the conference headed in the opposite direction of Danni. He felt Luke and Mara's disapproving gaze at his outburst but he was furious with his family for trying to pry their way into his life.  
  
He too left the room without a word.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Author's note: I don't wanna seem cold-hearted here but the next chapter is gonna have more  
Tension between Jacen and Danni. Also the return of two familiar faces :) 


	3. Chapter 2:The Plan

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
Well I wanna thank all my reviewers for the words of support. I'll try to make Jacen and Danni act humanely in this chapter. :)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The Errant Venture might have been a 1.6-kilometer long Star Destroyer but for two people even a Star Destroyer was not big enough to keep them from seeing each other occasionally. Namely, Danni Quee and Jacen Solo. Ever since the incident where Danni had slapped Jacen for smelling her hair, the two had been at each other's throats acting like small children, much to the shame of Luke, Mara, Leia and Han.  
  
Jaina and Tahiri Veila had been forced to act as peacekeepers whenever the two crossed paths. Much to the chagrin of Luke, Jacen and Danni reminded him of the time before he had married Mara Jade. When he and Mara had first met, she had wanted to kill him to fulfill the Palpatine's last command. Mara used to be the Emperor's Hand but instead had helped Luke to stop an insane Dark Jedi clone, Joruus C'Baoth. C'Baoth had unleashed a clone of Luke. Mara had killed the clone and also fulfilled Palpatine's last command and so began their turbulent friendship.  
  
It had taken a long ten years for him to finally realize his feelings for Mara. Even so, he had nearly lost her during the time when Mara had been trapped on the world of Nirauan looking for the Hand of Thrawn. Luke wondered whether Jacen and Danni would take as much time as he and Mara did to finally realize their feelings.  
  
"It's NOT my fault! If you ACTUALLY stop paying attention to my handsome face, you wouldn't be walking into kriffing bulkheads and dropping all your papers on the floor. So don't go blaming me or something!" he was snapped out of his reverie when he heard his Jacen's voice reverberating throughout the relaxation area on the Venture.  
  
"Well excuse me, I think a Dug on a bad hair day will look better than you and," Danni stopped leaned forward and sniffed Jacen ,"and SMELL better too." Luke sighed and watched the two again. He was not the only person in the relaxation room. Han, Leia and Booster were seated with him as well. Leia was looking at her son in horror while both Han and Booster were smirking.  
  
"If you would stop isolating yourself in your room doing paperwork, you would at least notice people STILL have Jedi stuff to do! So it's none of your business if I stink from sweat or dust or from anything else!" he shouted back.  
  
"So you do KNOW that you smell like a wet Dug?" she replied, chuckling softly to herself. She would never skip a chance to humiliate Jacen in front of a huge crowd.  
  
Jacen's eyes narrowed and a retort was on his mouth when Booster cut him short.  
  
"Enough! The both of you! I will not have two adults shouting at each other like children on my ship! You two act like as if you're married! Now cut it off before I send both of you to your rooms like small children!" Booster boomed out but Booster did not intimidate Jacen in the least.  
  
"Stay out of this Booster. No one would want to be married to this-to this.this.woman!" he bit out.  
  
"Fine then!" Danni shouted back at him turning to head back to her quarters.  
  
"FINE!" Jacen roared back at her heading back to his own quarters on the Venture.  
  
Luke could only sigh as he watched his nephew and Danni disappear. Come to think of it, Jacen and Danni reminded him of Han and Leia's rocky start to their relationship. Whatever happened, he would expect the best to come out from Jacen and Danni.  
  
"Bring back memories hon?" Han asked his wife who was still gaping at the scene that had unfolded in front of her.  
  
"Of course it does, nerf herder," she said back pulling Han close for a kiss.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jacen was inside his quarters lying down on his bed after taking a shower to wash off his sweat. He was not doing anything but just staring at the wall thinking what he had said to Danni. She did not even argue his point when he had made the comment on no one wanting to marry Danni. He regretted his words but there was no way to make anything better.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes drifting to a deep sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
She could not believe that Jacen had said that. How dare he made such an insensitive comment about her.  
  
"But it was your fault," a voice inside her head said. Danni frowned upon hearing the traitorous voice.  
  
"It's not my fault! He started it!" she screamed back at the voice.  
  
"Who was the one who decided to slap him? Who was the one who got jealous when he hugged his own SISTER?" the voice shrieked back.  
  
Danni did not have any fight left in her ,"Yes, it's all my fault". She had no idea why she agreed with the voice but right now all she wanted was some rest. Falling onto her bed in her quarters, she fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"I have an idea," Booster said.  
  
"You always have an idea. They're usually bad ones," Corran Horn told his father-in-law.  
  
"Watch your mouth Jedi," he scowled back at Corran.  
  
"Now now, we should all pitch in and help. So the two of you behave yourselves," Corran's wife and Booster's daughter reprimanded.  
  
Luke had approached Booster for help concerning Danni and Jacen. He did not even know why he had asked Booster for help in this matter. As soon as Luke told Booster, the ex-smuggler had let everyone know of Luke's plan and now those everyone were in the same room with Luke talking about Jacen and Danni. Everyone included Leia, Han, Lando, Tendra, Corran, Mirax, Jaina, Tahiri, Karrde, Shada and his wife, Mara.  
  
"How about we get prepare a formal dinner and make Jacen and Danni sit together?" Leia suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy? Putting those two together is even worse than flying the Falcon through the Death Star," Mara, Lando and Han piped up. Luke could not blame them since all three of them had flown into a Death Star's superstructure before.  
  
"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better?" she retorted.  
  
"We could try having a dance? Then 'accidentally' get the two of them to dance together," Corran said.  
  
"Well I guess you met Mirax that way then Horn," Karrde said, chuckled while both Mirax and Corran scowled at the smuggler.  
  
"We could lock them up in a small room together, make them confess their feelings for one another," Jaina interjected.  
  
"How do you even know those two like each other? They've been screaming and bickering at each other ever since they arrived on the Venture," the young Jedi, Tahiri quickly jumped in.  
  
Shada definitely did not want anything to do with the discussion and shook her head ruefully when all people assembled degenerated into a bitter argument on whose idea was best. She saw Luke Skywalker standing by himself watching in both amazement and regret at the group. She headed over to him.  
  
"You can't be that worried for your nephew, so what's wrong?" she asked upon reaching where he stood.  
  
"Shada, you're either Force-sensitive or you really have a strong gift for reading people," he replied. "I guess I just don't want to see Jacen and Danni becoming like what I used to be. It took me ten long years to know that I loved Mara when I first met her. That's a poor track record," he continued not giving Shada a chance to argue.  
  
"They're both grown adults Master Skywalker. I'm sure they'll find their way to each other soon enough," she smiled confidently at Luke.  
  
"Please call me Luke. We've known each other for long enough and speaking of grown adults. I guess you're still a kid when it comes to matters of the heart eh Shada?" Luke said a grin appearing on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about Luke?" she stammered.  
  
"Come now Shada. You're not getting any younger and neither is Karrde. Don't you think you've wasted as much time as is already?" he stated matter- of-factly.  
  
"Karrde? What makes you say that? You really lost your Jedi perspective on this Luke," she replied back, her face reddening slightly.  
  
"Don't lie to yourself Shada, we all know you care for him as he does for you. If you need my help, just ask. I need to get away from this noise," he said pointing at the still arguing group before he turned and left.  
  
Shada shook her head once again. She and Karrde could be nothing more than colleagues and friends. She just looked on silently at the group.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Okay! So it's settled. Tahiri you tell Danni and Jaina you go inform your brother," Booster ordered the Jedi females.  
  
As they left, Booster sighed in weariness. It had taken them more than two hours to think of a good plan to bring Jacen and Danni together. They had decided on having a dinner and dance session on one of the posh restaurants on Mon Calamari four days from now.  
  
Everyone who was anyone would be there including Chief Of State Cal Omas and Supreme Commander Sien Sovv. Even Admiral Pellaeon and the four ruling families of the Chiss would be invited. It seemed foolproof but the catch was to put Danni and Jacen at the same table without them screaming at each other.  
  
It was going to be a long four days. 


	4. Chapter 3:Two Hearts Mended,Another Lost

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing. I don't own Addicted by Simple Plan as well.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
Well I guess making Jacen and Danni act mature wasn't possible in the last chapter but there's still more immaturity to come. Also Tenel Ka makes a special appearance to haunt Danni and create more jealousy. Also, Jaina and Shada will get some happiness :D  
  
Later on, the story is set to Simple Plan's song-Addicted. Changing the word dick found in two lines to idiot. I don't want to make Danni sound like a transsexual. :D ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Should we really invite her here? Danni will go berserk if she sees her here you know," Tahiri asked thoroughly not convinced about Jaina's plan.  
  
"I know, I know but she could help Danni open her feelings to Jacen AND if it doesn't work Jacen still gets her even though it's at the cost of Danni," Jaina said smiling to herself at the genius of her plan.  
  
"Cold as that may sound, it's your brother but don't come blaming if your plan blows up in your face. She is the Queen you know," Tahiri said, disgusted with Jaina.  
  
"Tahiri my girl, Danni will never know what hit her."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The Seabed By Downtime on the water world of Mon Calamari was the perfect place to bring Jacen and Danni together. The restaurant took up more than two thousand square kilometers of space on the planet's seabed, reason being it was usually a place for social and formal events. The restaurant's ballroom was connected to the eating house and it could seat more than three thousand people at one time. Also, it was lavishly decorated with thick velvet curtains, an ever-present music band and an extensive wine bar with the drinks ranging from Tatooine to Coruscant.  
  
Besides getting Jacen and Danni together, the party also symbolized the establishment of the Galactic Republic and more than five months of galactic unity after the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong. All the dignitaries of the Galactic Republic had been invited and most of them had arrived. The band was playing a soft, slow music piece and most of the dignitaries were already eating and dancing. The same could not be said for Jacen and Danni's table.  
  
Jacen and Danni had been seated together with the Solos and Skywalkers. Also, Wynessa Fel, daughter of Soontir Fel had personally requested to seat next to Jacen. There was also an empty seat next to Jacen upon Jaina's request saying that she had invited someone special. Danni, who was seated across Jacen, was staring daggers and Wynessa. Even though Wynessa was only fifteen, it did not take a genius to see that she had an adoration for Jacen ever since she met him on the Chiss homeworld, an adoration that had been increased when Jacen had saved the girl from an attempted coup.  
  
Leia, who was staring with amusement at the young girl, was shocked when the music cut and replaced by a piece that was usually used to signify the arrival of a person of raw importance. She looked at the door and was shocked to see the familiar Hapan royal guards entering the eating house. Then in all Hapan glory, Queen Mother Tenel Ka stepped in.  
  
"Surprise Mom," Jaina whispered to her making sure that Jacen did not overhear.  
  
"Jaina, you just did the worst thing possible," Leia whispered back.  
  
"Danni is already in a rage with Wynessa there. Now you bring in Tenel Ka. You need a lesson in diplomacy my daughter," she said back having a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was pure knowledge that Jacen and Tenel Ka had grown very close during the time they spent at the Jedi Academy until the time when they had attacked the voxyn-cloning world of Myrkr.  
  
Tenel Ka approached Jacen who had motioned for her to sit down next to him and Leia could feel Danni's anger rise another notch through the Force. Tenel Ka who had sat down looked accusingly at Danni. Everyone at the table visibly gulped except Jacen who was enjoying his time with his old friend.  
  
"Queen Mother, how have you been? And of this is my ACQUAINTAINCE, Danni Quee and my FRIEND, Wynessa Fel," he said to Tenel Ka emphasizing on the words acquaintance and friend.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Queen Mother," both Wynessa and Danni replied. Wynessa looked happy that Jacen considered her a friend while Danni looked furious though there was still a look of hurt on her face. Leia gasped when he saw the sardonic smile on Jacen's lips when he looked at Danni.  
  
"Jacen," Han said to Jacen. Han's voice sounded soft but Leia could detect the hint of a warning beneath it. The tension around Leia's dinner table was thick and Luke had to use the Force to calm it down. Ben was crying and Mara excused herself to feed her son leaving the rest to themselves.  
  
"I'm going to find a dance partner," Jaina said squirming out of her chair and rushing to the ballroom. They had already finished most of the food served to them and the tension was still thick. Jacen noticed that Danni was trying to be nice to him for a change but his male ego would take none of it.  
  
"Speaking of dances, would you like to join me Queen Mother," Jacen extended her hand to Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka was wearing a dress that was made up of thick, high quality velvet. It clung to her body emphasizing her slim body and curves. Also, Tenel Ka had recently undergone prosthesis and added a mechanical arm to her left arm. Her left arm had been cut off by Jacen's lightsaber during a freak practice. Even then, she had looked beautiful and with two arms, her charms had heightened.  
  
"Of course Friend Jacen," she agreed accepting Jacen's hand of invitation as the two of them walked together hand in hand to the ballroom.  
  
An uneasy silence fell over Leia's table as Leia watched Danni and Wynessa's lips twitch at the sight of Jacen and Tenel Ka.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jaina was walking along the edges of the ballroom not really looking where she was going when she bumped into someone's solid shoulder.  
  
"Sorry," she said quickly over her shoulder as she passed someone quickly.  
  
"No problem," the someone replied.  
  
Jaina froze on the spot when she heard the someone's voice. She knew that voice. He heard the person chuckling softly and she turned around to find herself looking into the face of Jedi Master, Kyp Durron. Kyp had joined her squadron back at the world of Borleias and had left when he helped Luke establish the Jedi Council.  
  
"It's been a while Jaina. How are things with you and Jag?" he asked.  
  
Jaina's feelings turned from one of shock to sadness at the mention of Jag. Kyp instantly picked up on Jaina's thoughts and offered his apologies while squeezing Jaina's shoulder reassuringly. Kyp used to have a crush on Jaina, which was silly, since Kyp was thirty-six years of age. Now as she looked at Kyp she realized that she too held some affection for this man.  
  
"Dance?" he asked.  
  
Jaina did not want to get involved with another man just yet but it was just a harmless dance. She did not think that love could blossom from a simple dance. She nodded in agreement as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
The music was slow and she held on to Kyp's shoulders while they danced. Kyp's hands were around her waist and Jaina's dress, which was backless, let Kyp feel her skin. She felt a spark at his touch and frowned. She had never felt a spark whenever Jag touched as Kyp did.  
  
"Do you want to talk about Jag?" he asked. Kyp had matured a lot and had gone from being a loose blaster to a conservative Jedi Master after his experiences on Hapes with Jaina.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt the spark in her slowly intensify into huge flames of fire. A fire of affection for Kyp. Could it be? She was about to speak to Kyp about the matter when he silenced her, placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"I feel it too," he said to Jaina. His head lowered down to meet hers and their lips locked in a kiss. Jaina's thoughts were racing, Jag's kisses had never felt like this but it amazed to know that Kyp's did. They finally broke contact and Jaina's breath had quickened as she rested her head on Kyp's shoulders once more, bodies swaying to the music and she knew. She knew that she had found true love in the form of Kyp Durron.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Shada was looking at the dancing couples before her and she found herself wallowing in self-pity as she looked on. She was sitting at the wine bar while thinking of Luke's words to her on the Venture.  
  
"Don't you think you've wasted as much time as it is already?" Luke had told her while mentioning Karrde. She had argued that she and Karrde would be nothing more than business partners and friends but she knew that she had an attraction for Karrde. Ever since she saw him at the tapcafe on Trogan years ago during Thrawn's offensive to retake Coruscant.  
  
"Do you want something else to drink?" she was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Karrde's voice. She had not had the oppurtunity to meet him so far at the party but she almost cried at the sight in front of her. Karrde was wearing a long black tunic over a red shirt and white trousers. His hair was neatly combed and the color of his clothes matched his impeccable goatee. All in all, not bad for the smuggler.  
  
"It's okay," she said showing him her half-full glass.  
  
"Listen, I need to talk to you. In private," he whispered to her ear, his voice sending tingles down her spine.  
  
She looked at him and led him away from the ballroom to the second floor of the restaurant. They could not go outside since they were on the seabed, so the second floor was the most secluded place in the establishment.  
  
"What do you want to talk about boss?" she asked.  
  
"Don't call me boss anymore," he said touching her hand, grasping it firmly. She tried to pry her hand away but Karrde's hand held on firmly to hers.  
  
"Karrde...," she stammered.  
  
"You make me feel things Shada. Things I never thought a smuggler could experience. Do you know back on Yavin when the Idiot's Array blew up, I was scared. Scared that I lost you and now since the war is over. I want to say. Shada, I love you, a lot and more than you can imagine," he said looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"Karrde, I-I-I love you too," she said as he broke into a huge smile. They leaned forward and kissed each other, only briefly.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the Wild Karrde?" he asked grinning mischievously. The Wild Karrde was on one of the Venture's docking bays. Shada was about to turn down Karrde when Luke's words came back to her. "Don't you think you've wasted as much time as it is?"  
  
She grasped his hand pulling him along to the restaurant's submarines which would take them to the surface. Karrde understood immediately and followed her silently. Words were not needed anymore.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"I've missed you Jacen," she said.  
  
"I missed you too," he replied. Formalities were not needed between the two friends now after getting away from his mother. She was now plain Tenel Ka to him, not the Queen Mother of the Hapes cluster.  
  
"Jacen, I view you more than a friend but I need to know if you feel the same about me," she said with such nervousness that she had averted her gaze to the floor while dancing.  
  
Jacen's heart got stuck in his throat and he was deeply saddened that he had to put Tenel Ka down this way. "My heart belongs to another Tenel Ka," he said bracing himself for a kick to the shins or his "crown jewels". He looked straight forward not daring to look at her.  
  
"Is Danni Quee isn't it?" she asked. Jacen looked down and was surprised to see her smiling lightly. He nodded at her and her smile grew broader.  
  
"I knew it. Ever since the mission to Myrkr, I knew you would only be my friend and nothing more," she said still chuckling.  
  
"Can we still be friends?" he asked hoping her answer was yes.  
  
"That is a fact. Now stop talking and start dancing," she said as the music picked up to a faster beat. "By the way, when this song is over, you're going to have to put down another friend," she continued jerking her head to a direction left of him.  
  
He took a small look and groaned as he saw Wynessa Fel approaching him.  
  
"Still the charmer, Jacen," she said as the song finally finished.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
(I heard you're doing okay but I want you to know. I'm a fool; I'm addicted to you. I can't pretend I don't care; When you don't think about me. Do you think I deserve this? I tried to make you happy but you left anyway.)  
  
Danni was flustered to see Jacen dancing with Tenel Ka and then with Wynessa Fel. She realized that Jacen never hand any problems dealing with women. He just took what came to him. She, however, only had eyes for one man but that one man seemed oblivious to her charms.  
  
The whole time at the party, she had tried to lighten the mood with Jacen even with Tenel Ka and Wynessa beside him. He was cold to her despite her ministrations and she felt ashamed throwing herself at him in front of the Skywalkers and Solos.  
  
Then he had left to dance with Tenel Ka. The Skywalkers and Solos had picked that same moment to leave the dinner table, leaving Danni alone with Wynessa. She had been able to put up with Wynessa's excited comments about Jacen but then Wynessa left her too and went off to dance with the object of their desires.  
  
She tried to look as if nothing happened when she found herself seating alone despite the many stares from other people. She also had invitations to dance but she turned them all done. She was left thinking what she had done until Jacen was being so unresponsive to her. Surely he still cannot be sore about the incident on the Jade Shadow, could he?  
  
(Since the day I met you and after all we've been through. I'm still a fool; I'm addicted to you. I think you know that it's true. I'd run a thousand miles to get you. Do you think I deserve this?)  
  
Danni saw Jacen release Tenel Ka and take up with Wynessa instead. She felt her blood boil and her hands clenched at the scene. Why could not Jacen be happy with one woman and leave her alone?  
  
Ever since she met Jacen back on Belkadan, she struck him as being handsome but very self-sacrificial putting other people ahead of him. She had experienced it herself during their ventures together in the Unknown Regions. She had been with him through thick and thin and he knew that but still he was ignoring her.  
  
"It's all your fault Danni Quee," the voice in her mind told her again. She frowned again at the voice which had popped up once before.  
  
"It's not my fault. I tried to be nice but he doesn't seem to notice it. Do you think I want him to be like this to me?" she said back to the voice. She calmed down when it shut up, leaving Danni to watch Jacen again.  
  
She could tell the song was about to finish and from the look of dismay on Wynessa's face that Jacen was going to be finished soon. She stood up and walked over to Jacen wanting to dance and talk to him.  
  
(I tried to make you happy. I just did all that I could. Just to keep you but you left anyway.)  
  
The song had finished and she was already at Jacen. Wynessa had brushed past Danni, her face red from embarrassment and anger. Danni felt a spark of hope and put on her most dazzling smile. She looked up expectantly at Jacen and for once, she thought that he would dance with her. Then, his eyes turned hard and he turned away leaving her alone.  
  
(I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you. But I want it and I need it' I'm addicted to you. Now it's over can't forget what you said. And I never wanna do this again. Heartbreaker.)  
  
Danni had stood rooted to the spot for fifteen minutes, the spot where Jacen had left her. She was furious at Jacen for doing that to her but she could not keep her anger at him. She really wanted him and she was not about to give up. Her eyes searched the ballroom and she found him sitting hunched at the wine bar along with some of his friends, father and uncle. She approached him from behind.  
  
In the dark light, no one could see her and she worked her way silently using the Force to shield her presence. She could hear him talking and from the sounds of it, it was obvious Jacen was drunk.  
  
"Hey kid, stop being so harsh on Danni. She's throwing herself at you. Just give her a chance like I did to your mom," she heard his father say flashing that lopsided smile completely oblivious to the fact that Jacen was drunk.  
  
"I'd be happy to, if she stopped biting my head off," he replied.  
  
"Hey at least you can dream of her can't you?" Luke said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh that isn't a problem. I got some good dreams of her. There's one where she's my wife and the mother of my children and we live happily away from everyone else, content with each other," Danni's heart instantly softened at Jacen's words and she felt a spark of hope. She waited for him to continue.  
  
"But my favorite one is where she's wearing this sheer red negligee and she's dancing around me slowly strippi-" he never got a chance to finish his sentence as Danni shrieked at him.  
  
"How dare you talk about that? Don't you have any respect for me?" she shrieked at him.  
  
"Danni?" he slurred squinting his eyes at her.  
  
"Relax Danni, it wasn't his fault. He's drunk," Han said. Everyone else around Jacen and Danni were tensed and the music had stopped everyone focusing on the two.  
  
"Yes it ain't my fault. I'm drunk!" he replied chuckling like an Ewok.  
  
"Sure everything is not you fault. Speaking of your dreams is not your fault. It's the alcohol's fault," she snorted.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault!" he said in reply.  
  
"Like it wasn't your fault with Anakin!" she snapped out and immediately regretted her words. The crowd gathered had gasped and she could feel Jacen's anger radiating like never before.  
  
"What would you know about ANAKIN? He sacrificed his life so the Jedi could be rid of a grave danger. I KNOW what he went through. I went had to endure MONTHS of Yuuzhan Vong captivity while YOU were still safe sitting on some ship on Eclipse. And don't u DARE give me Sithspit about you finding a way to jam yammosks because if I NEVER pulled you out of that mess on Belkadan, THERE will be no jamming of yammosks. So don't presume EVERYTHING is my fault. UNDERSTAND?" he shouted back at her at the top of his voice, glaring at her.  
  
"Ja-Jacen, I'm sorry," she said her voice so soft only the deathly silence allowed Jacen to hear her as the tears rolled freely from her eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP Danni! You have NOTHING to say to me. NOW get away from me," he roared back and rushed out of the ballroom. Danni was still crying when Luke and Han brought her back to her dinner table.  
  
(How long will I be waiting? Until the end of times. I don't know why I'm still waiting. I can't make you mine.)  
  
Danni was still crying and to make matters worse, Jaina and the rest of the Solo family except Leia was ignoring her. She did not want to be comforted by anyone, she just wanted to be by herself. Despite Jacen's outburst, she swore, no matter what, her heart would always and only belong to Jacen Solo even though she could not make him his. 


	5. Chapter 4:Penance

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing. I don't own Addicted by Simple Plan as well.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
Danni really screwed things up in the last chapter and it's gonna get worse but for you people out there who think I'm a heartless moron, just chill. I'm gonna let Jaina and Kyp have some happiness. Enjoy people. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Shut up Danni! You have nothing to say to me. Now get out of my way!"  
  
Jacen could still remember his words when he screamed at Danni at the dinner party, feeling her despair through the Force after his words. Feeling his heart break at the sight of her weeping alone when he had snuck back into the party. He wanted to hold her in his arms and murmur words of apologies.  
  
The tried to push back the memory of him shouting to the back of his mind but it would not go back. No matter how hard he tried his words came back to haunt him. Even now, two weeks after his outburst, his words just would not leave him be.  
  
He had secluded himself from everyone only appearing out of his quarters on the Venture to take his food. He would take his food into his quarters and eat alone and only when he had to train as a Jedi would he come out. He had ignored the disgusted looks of his family and Aunt Mara and the only person who had pitied him was Luke Skywalker.  
  
He was deep in thought when his door opened to reveal an angry Jaina and Kyp Durron. Jacen knew that Jaina was now with Kyp despite their age difference, much to the disapproval of his mother. Jacen had learned to trust Jaina's judgement and if she thought that Kyp could bring her happiness then so be it. However, he swore if Kyp did anything to hurt his sister, no power in the world would stop Jacen from hunting him down.  
  
"Jacen? We need to talk," his sister said glaring at Jacen.  
  
"I have other things to do, so if you'll excuse me," he told Jaina. He knew what this talk would be about. His mother and father had already confronted him. They had told him to apologize to Danni and he had argued that a forced apology meant nothing. He had not seen the scientist lately and his brain did not want to see her at all. His heart though, told him otherwise.  
  
"Will you stop thinking that the galaxy revolves around you Jacen. Stop acting like a boy and grow up for once!" she screamed back entering his room and dragging Kyp in with her.  
  
"I could do that but what's Blondie doing here? What's he got to do with this?" he jerked his thumb at Jaina's boyfriend.  
  
"I didn't even want to come but your sister dragged me here in case you get angry," Kyp answered and chuckled at Jacen.  
  
Jacen bristled but he sat on his bed and leaned against the wall while Jaina sat next to him on the bed. Kyp was sitting on the floor cross-legged and looked rather unconcerned. He turned to face Jaina probing her face. She looked different now, happier. It was different from the mournful Jaina he had been reunited with on the Venture when she was still mourning Jag's death. As much as he hated to admit it, Kyp really brought a good degree of happiness to his twin.  
  
"So what are you going to say that will make me change my mind about Danni?" he bit out.  
  
Both Jaina and Kyp rolled their eyes as he listened to what Jaina was about to say.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Danni could you pass me the hydrospanner?" Mara asked pointing at the tool. Mara was checking on her ship, Jade Shadow along with Leia and Danni. She felt a cool metal object near her hand and looked up to see Danni's pale face smiling down on her.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
Leia and Mara exchanged concerned looks as their gaze fell upon Danni once again who was tinkling with the Jade Shadow's repulsorlifts. Ever since, Jacen's blasting at her during the dinner party, she had lost weight and her skin was pale. Her green eyes which always blazed with tenacity, was now replaced by a dull sadness and longing. She never lost her pretty features however.  
  
Leia had tried many times, unsuccessfully, to get Jacen to apologize to Danni. He would not even listen to his father or uncle when they ordered him to apologize. Mara had tried talking Danni into forgetting about Jacen, much to Leia, Luke and Han's dismay, and find another man. She had politely turned down Mara's advice.  
  
"Shut up Danni. You have nothing to say to me," Leia remembered her son's words. Leia was extremely disappointed with her son's behavior for she never taught Jacen to speak like that even if Anakin had been involved. He humiliated Danni in front of thousands of dignitaries.  
  
Danni had been full of remorse after since the outburst and she had apologized to everyone emotionally or physically linked to Anakin. She even went as far as to offer her services in kitchen and drudge work. If she was willing to do that, her remorse must have ran deep. Even after being told she did not have to, she had insisted on making it up to the Solos and Skywalkers one way or another. Mara had accepted her offer so she could lose her state of penance.  
  
"Why don't you take a rest Danni? Mara and me can finish up the cleaning," Leia smiled at the woman, motioning to the exit.  
  
"Thanks Princess," she smiled back.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Are you serious? She hasn't been eating? Sithspit Danni" Jacen exclaimed, his exclamation of shock easily picked up from his tone and the Force. Jaina had told him that Danni had not been eating well ever since the party. As a result, she had lost a lot of weight and her health was deteriorating at an astounding rate. She also had secluded herself just like Jacen had done.  
  
"It's not ALL her fault. You had a big part to play in this too, so for once, please! Stop putting the blame on other people," she said back, sensing her brother was about to say that it was Danni's fault since she insulted Anakin.  
  
"Anakin is beyond insults, Jacen. All of us were hurt when Danni said what she said but it's no reason to run your mouth at her. The females on this ship now have a very bad impression of you and I'm not sure it will go up even though you apologize. Still you can apologize," she said crossing her arms over her chest staring at her twin.  
  
"Do as she says Jacen. Believe me, I experienced firsthand what happens when females neglect a person they really don't like," Kyp interjected and grinned at Jaina putting on arm around her.  
  
He sighed in defeat and said, "Okay I'll apologize."  
  
"That's my little brother," Jaina replied.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Danni was in the Venture's recreation room bent over a game of holopinball. She had virtually helped out in all her free time to atone for her mistake on insulting Jacen about not saving Anakin. She had bumbled big time when she mentioned that resulting in Jacen's hostility towards her.  
  
She mentally berated herself for thinking about when she was supposed to be relaxing. She knew that everyone was worried for her, especially when she neglected her food eating only when she felt like it. Jacen did not seem to care however, he had avoided her for the two weeks after his outburst at her.  
  
"Sithspit! Stop thinking about him and focus on your game. You're supposed to be relaxing," she chided herself. She was so engrossed in her game that she did not feel Jacen approach her from behind.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jacen found Danni in the Venture's recreation room playing a game of holopinball. She was focusing so much on the game that she did not hear his footsteps or feel his presence in the Force, approaching her. Jacen decided to wait in the doorway until she finished her game so he would talk to her.  
  
His thoughts however soon ceased as he found himself staring at Danni. She was bent over the machine and he could see her behind quite clearly. Even though she was wearing a Jedi robe, her body's curves could be seen easily. Still she looked terrible with her skin all pale. He just could not tear his eyes of her, part of him excited and part of him sad.  
  
"See something you like?" he heard. Danni had stopped playing and was now facing him fully, her arms dangling by her side. Her voice was bitter but soft and he felt rather embarrassed that she had caught him staring, or rather, ogling at her.  
  
His sister was right. Now that he was able to see her face, his heart split into two when he saw what he had done to the woman he held so dear in his life. She had definitely lost a lot of weight and he skin was even paler than he had envisioned earlier. Her green eyes that always burned bright were now very dull.  
  
"Stop ogling at me and tell me what you want to say. I don't have time to waste," she snapped at Jacen, who in turn was snapped out of his thoughts. He flashed a lopsided grin and expected her to smile back but she was unperturbed.  
  
"I just came to say I'm sorry Danni," Jacen replied looking straight in her eyes to show that he was sincere.  
  
"A forced apology means nothing to me Jacen," she said and turned her back to him and started to walk away.  
  
"It's not a forced apology Danni. I sincerely mean it," he said back.  
  
She stopped for a while as if considering his words but she carried on walking away from him again. Taking small, slow steps to antagonize Jacen. He watched her in confusion for a while before running up to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. He turned her around and looked straight into her eyes. She tried to squirm out of Jacen's grip but Jacen held fast.  
  
"Sithspit! Let me go!" she screamed out.  
  
"Danni I said I was sorry, believe me. Please!" he told her, never looking away from her eyes.  
  
"Sorry? You expect me to forgive you after what you did? You know I never meant to insult you. You think it's easy for me to forgive for humiliating me like that? For speaking of me in your sexual dreams? Do you go around bars speaking of my starring in your sexual dreams?" she bit out. She had stopped squirming and was now glaring at Jacen.  
  
"I was drunk!" he said back, grimacing as he heard the defensiveness in his tone.  
  
"There you go again blaming your mistakes on others! It was your fault that you got drunk in the first place. If you don't have anything better to say to me, you can get out of my sight Jacen Solo!" she said. Jacen was getting desperate to gain Danni's friendship again but at this rate he would not be able to win her back as his friend, much less his girlfriend.  
  
"Sithspawn Danni! What can I do to make you believe me? I'd do anything Danni, just to show I'm sincere of this apology," he offered. Danni had averted her gaze from his eyes to the floor and she was twiddling with her thumbs thinking hard of his offer.  
  
Danni's silence stretched for a long two minutes, each second ticking by tediously for Jacen. The silence, so intense that a thin line of sweat formed on Jacen's brow.  
  
"You could take me out for dinner tonight and bring me to see that new holodrama with Sharon Crystal and Arnold Stallone the Fifth," she finally said, looking up to Jacen. "But you're going to have to pay for all the expenses," she added in quickly.  
  
"It's that your way of asking me out on a date?" he grinned.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Jacen Solo. This is just for your penance, it's not a date," she bit out and was rewarded to see Jacen flinching at her tone.  
  
"Deal," he agreed and moved to hug her when he remembered the incident that happened on Jade Shadow when he had hugged Danni from behind. He winced at the memory. So he held out his hand instead. She took it and shook his hand firmly.  
  
"Meet me at the docking bay at seven?" he asked.  
  
"Eight would be better, it'd be more roman-er, more convenient."  
  
He grinned at her again and watched her leave when she released his hand. He turned and headed back to his quarters to get ready.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The Venture had been orbiting the waterworld of Mon Calamari ever since the crew of the Jade Shadow had returned from their jaunt in the Unknown Regions. Jacen found it ironic that the Mon Calamari government had allowed Booster and his ship to even put a foot in their space given their dislike for smugglers. Maybe it was just appreciation by the Mon Calamaris since Booster played a big part in the war.  
  
He focused his thoughts back to the present. He was waiting for Danni Quee at the Venture's main docking bay. He had decided to forgo his Jedi robes and was now wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants. He took a look at his chrono and saw that it said eight thirty five. He swore silently, thinking about how girls would always be late for an appointment.  
  
And then he saw her and his jaw dropped. Danni was wearing an off shoulder dress, white in dark green in color matching her green eyes. Her hair that measured till her waist was piled up in an intricate bun on her head. She grinned at him and twirled once in a full circle. Jacen visibly swallowed as he noted that the dress was also backless.  
  
"Rancor got your tongue?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"You look perfect," he replied, tossing a wink at her. He grinned when he saw her cheeks reddening.  
  
Danni thought she was on cloud nine when she heard Jacen made the remark. She had been told by many that she was beautiful but never once had said she looked perfect. Jacen Solo definitely knew how to make a woman feel appreciated.  
  
"Well shall we? I don't think the restaurant would keep our reservations if we're late which we are," he said to her, offering his hand and bowing politely.  
  
"You made reservations? How gentlemanly of you. I didn't think you had in you," she replied and grinned when he scowled. Nevertheless she took his hand and he led toward the shuttle he had managed to borrow from Booster. He had to bribe the man so he would not tell Leia or anybody else that he was going out with Danni Quee.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked, squeezing his hand briefly. He shook his head and squeezed her hand back.  
  
"It's nothing. Come on," he said dragging onto the shuttle. "We're fashionably late as it is."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Thirty minutes later, Jacen and Danni were seated at a table for two in a private booth. The restaurant was called Al Dente', a highly expensive restaurant since it was built on the Mon Calamari's land surface. He had spared no expenses for this dinner, just to show that he was sincere.  
  
"Certainly Miss. Your food will be ready in half an hour," said the server droid. He had placed his order before Danni and he was now looking into her dazzling green eyes. They were seated across each other and the room was filled with aromatic candles setting a very romantic mood.  
  
"I'm impressed Jacen Solo. Nice to place to have dinner too," she said.  
  
"Thanks. I wanted everything to be perfect. To show how sincere I really am," he smiled.  
  
"Well, you're forgiven," she said back, flashing a dazzling smile.  
  
At that moment, both of them leaned across the table looking in each other's eyes. Jacen was looking into her eyes and noticed that Danni's eyes were not all green but outlined with brown at the pupil. He had thought that all eye colors were single toned but now that their face were centimeters apart, he could see her features much clearer.  
  
Being alone in the room with Danni, his mind was racing, her presence invaded his mind cleansing it. He never felt so pure with anyone else, not even his mother or father. He leaned in even closer and saw that Danni had advanced as well.  
  
Their faces came closer and their lips parted a bit as their faces came closer for a kiss but just as their lips were about to meet, Jacen's comlink snapped to life.  
  
"Jacen?" his uncle's voice came out of the comlink. Silently cursing his Uncle Luke for ruining the moment with Danni yet again, he tossed a look at Danni who had now retreated blushing furiously.  
  
"Yes Uncle Luke?" he said into the comlink.  
  
"Is everything okay? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on the planet with Danni, we came using one of the Venture's shuttles. Don't worry. We're fine."  
  
"Oh...I see. Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize-"  
  
"It's okay Uncle Luke," he cut off his uncle.  
  
"Well your mom is worried but I'll pass on the message. Have a nice time with Danni," he commented as he cut the connection.  
  
During the conversation with Luke, the server droid had brought their orders but Jacen was a bit disheartened as he knew that his moment with Danni earlier could not be recaptured. So the two ate in silence, making the odd comment whenever the silence grew unbearable.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Five hours later, Jacen and Danni were finally on their way back to the Errant Venture. It was probably around one forty five in the morning and Danni had already fallen asleep en route. They had taken about one and half-hours to finish dinner and head to the holoplex to watch the movie with Sharon Crystal and Arnold Stallone.  
  
The movie was something about Sith vampires that sucked on people's blood. Jacen had found it boring and uninteresting but Danni had been spooked out from the show. The fingernail marks on his right arm proved it. Whenever Danni was scared, she dug her fingernails into his arm and it hurt too. He finally had enough and had put his arm around Danni's shoulder and was gratified when she melted into his side and rested her head on his chest.  
  
They had walked back to the shuttle, hand in hand talking about their past and future. He looked at the sleeping form of Danni Quee. His one big hope was that Danni would be part of his future, a major part and from their experience on Mon Calamari, he hoped that his hope could be realized.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
They had finally docked with the Venture but not before Booster had made a few snide comments about his coming back late with Danni. He glanced to his right and saw that Danni was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
He gently scooped her up into his arms and headed in the direction of Danni's room. He stopped for a while when Danni wrapped her arms around his neck before he finally headed of to her room. He was flustered upon reaching that Danni's room was password protected, meaning that he could not enter her room unless he keyed in the right password. He tried five times unsuccessfully and considered waking Danni up to ask for her password but thought better of it. It was late night and he did not want to wake her up. She also had not let go of his neck.  
  
He headed to his room instead and gently laid Danni on his bed. She finally let go of his neck and she settled her head on his pillow. Jacen drew up the blanket around her and smiled in satisfaction on seeing her content smile. He brushed back her bangs on her forehead and placed a small kiss on it. Then he stretched out and found a comfortable spot on the floor and slept.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ 


	6. Chapter 5:Relocation

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing. I don't own Addicted by Simple Plan as well.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as she surveyed her surroundings and frowned. She had slept blissfully that night with a happy dream of Jacen kissing her forehead.  
  
Jacen.  
  
She sat abruptly in the bed and looked around her room. She looked to her right and saw a picture of Rogue Squadron. She frowned again. The picture should not be there, it should have been her bookshelf instead. She looked to her left and saw a table with a picture of the Solos and Skywalkers. The table was not supposed to be there. It should have been her closet. She looked around the whole room and noted that everything was different, none of her belongings were in the room. Even her bed was different and she was still in the dress she had worn to go out with Jacen yesterday.  
  
"Sithspit," she mumbled.  
  
She looked down to the floor from her bed and saw the object of her thoughts sleeping in a curled position. Unknowingly, she touched her forehead. Maybe Jacen kissing her had not been a dream after all. She smiled wistfully at the sleeping form of Jacen. She must have had fallen asleep on the way back to Venture yesterday night.  
  
Her smile broadened when she realized that Jacen had given up his bed for Danni and slept on the floor. If it had been other men, they would have slept with her in the same bed but Jacen Solo was not 'other men'. Jacen shivered slightly and Danni realized that he had been sleeping on the floor throughout the whole night. She got up slowly from the bed, not wanting to wake him up. She put her feet on the floor and took the blanket, covering his body.  
  
She walked over to his table and looked for his personal datapad. She wanted to leave him a note but she could not find it anywhere. She moved her hand to his table drawer but stopped, she did not want to pry but she really wanted to leave him a message. Slowly, she opened the drawer and she nearly cried tears of joy. His datapad was there but so was a picture of her, many pictures in fact but there was one that caught her eye.  
  
It was a picture of Danni Quee smiling taken during the beginning of the quest for Zonama Sekot. It was not the picture that jerked such a reaction but the words written on it. It read "Danni Quee, the reason for my existence". A tear rolled down her right cheek but she made no effort to wipe it away. She put the picture back into the drawer and typed a small message into the datapad.  
  
"Meet me at 15-B Observation Deck at 3, Danni" it read as she gathered her dress and left Jacen's room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Meet me at 15-B Observation Deck at 3, Danni" he remembered the words typed into his datapad.  
  
He had woken up this morning to find his datapad on his table, not in his drawer where he usually kept it. If Danni had written that message, did he also see the pictures he kept in that drawer? He had wondered darkly whether Danni was going to tell him off and say there could be nothing more between them. Then he remembered the near kiss he and Danni had shared on the restaurant on Mon Calamari.  
  
"Maybe it was just the moment," he muttered softly.  
  
He took a turbolift to get to the get to the observation deck. His breathing got more labored as he counted down the floors.  
  
"12-B, 13-B, 14-B," he gulped when the lift finally stopped at 15-B. He stepped out and saw Danni Quee waiting for him at the end of the room. She was looking out the binoculars and was smiling. He probed her with the Force and was surprised to feel that her mood was one of joy, of elation.  
  
"Hi there. Nice way to greet me," she tore her eyes from the binoculars and looked up to him from her current position, hands on her hips. Since she was Force-sensitive, she felt the probe that Jacen had used on her.  
  
"Well if you would have waited patiently for me to come and forgot about science for a while you would have seen and felt me coming," he replied, flashing a lopsided smile as he closed the distance between them to stand right before her.  
  
"You'd be surprised with the knowledge you can acquire from my science," she commented.  
  
"Really? Like what?" he said.  
  
"Well, recently, there was this test on male anatomy. It showed some very interesting results like, she said, putting her two hands and her head on his chest. His hands automatically went to her waist to hug her.  
  
"See. When I put my hands and head there, it sparks a common male reaction," she said grinning mischievously. "Now if I put my hand on your cheek and slowly lean in, your heart rate would increase....blood rushes to your cheeks," she said narrating her actions.  
  
Jacen felt himself advancing to her face to capture her lips as her final words were lost to him. Something about adrenaline pumping and hands tightening. Their lips grazed lightly when someone stepped into the observation deck via the turbolift.  
  
It was Uncle Luke, again.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone. Meet me later at the bridge. Something important to discuss," his uncle said turning back to the turbolift. Jacen and Danni had already stepped away from each other and blushing furiously. He was about to accept his uncle's offer when he recognized that something different was in his tone. It sounded serious.  
  
"Uncle Luke wait. I'll come with you," he said throwing a silent plea to Danni for understanding. He was relieved when he felt her worry as well.  
  
"Come on. I'll tell you two on the way," the Jedi Master said beckoning them to the turbolift.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jacen did not like the way this conversation was going. The last of the Yuuzhan Vong still held on to the world of Yuzhaan'tar formerly known as Coruscant. They were preparing for a final push to destroy the Galatic Republic.  
  
Jacen and many others had hoped that the Yuuzhan Vong would have been satisfied with holding a world in the Core but it seemed that their pride would not allow them to live in the peace with the infidels. Though the Galactic Republic was far superior to the Yuuzhan Vong now, in terms of numbers and technology, the pictures sent by spy ships showed that the size of the Yuuzhan Vong remnant fleet could still deliver a good punch.  
  
"Sien Sovv has decided to launch an all-out assault on the Yuuzhan Vong before they come knocking on our door," Booster piped up.  
  
"What?" everybody else asked or shouted. The surprise was evident.  
  
"I favor a move like that though. We take them by surprise and our own losses would be minimal. Besides, we can get rid of those stragglers and get Coruscant back," Booster mentioned slowly stroking his beard.  
  
"And risk being murderers?" Jacen argued.  
  
"You can tell me about your Jedi philosophy once we defeat the Yuuzhan Vong. Everyone of us lost something personal in this war and now when we can finally end it, you go about being righteous," Booster bit out.  
  
"I have to talk to Omas and Sovv on this matter. If you and Danni will follow me, we should leave as soon as possible," Luke interjected in quickly, calming down the tension. Everyone was staring at Booster for his outburst at Jacen.  
  
"Fine," both Jacen and Danni replied.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Agreed Master Skywalker," said the Supreme Commander.  
  
Danni watched in awe as Master Skywalker and Jacen Solo talked Sien Sovv into delaying the attack on the Yuuzhan Vong for another three weeks. Sovv had reluctantly agreed but he had insisted on putting all Galatic Republic ships on full battle readiness, to which Master Skywalker readily agreed.  
  
Master Skywalker had also requested that all the Jedi aboard the Errant Venture to be relocated to Mon Calamari's land surface. Cal Omas had provided the Jedi Master with a ten storey building which should have been enough to house all the Jedi.  
  
"Jacen?" Luke asked.  
  
"I need you, your sister, Kyp and Danni to watch over the Jedi students. Is that okay?"  
  
"Me? You're asking me to look after them? I don't think I can do it," he stammered.  
  
"Come on. It's okay. You have my trust. Besides," he stopped talking a look at Danni and nudging his head to Danni, "You get to share a room with Danni".  
  
"Uncle Luke!" he whispered loudly. He turned to look at Danni who was reddening but she nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Okay but Jaina and Kyp will be staying in the same room with us," Jacen practically screamed out trying to contain his embarrassment.  
  
"Sure. Why don't you go up to the Venture with Danni and tell everyone? I'll stay here," his uncle told him, mischief evident in his eyes. "I owe you," he softly added.  
  
Danni heard the soft comment and she turned ever redder while Jacen took her hand and led her to the shuttle they had brought them to the planet.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ 


	7. Chapter 6:Jedi Vision or Dream?

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"It's big I grant you that," his sister Jaina commented.  
  
"Big is an understatement," Kyp put in.  
  
"Come on Jacen," Danni said pulling Jacen into the apartment with her. Jacen blushed when Kyp and Jaina snickered at him being pulled by a woman.  
  
Jacen agreed with Kyp, the apartment was huge. Slightly bigger than the Solo residence that had been reduced to rubble on Yuuzhan'tar. The apartment consisted of two living rooms, a dining room are complete with a table that could seat twenty and music player, a kitchen and three bedrooms.  
  
Three bedrooms.  
  
"Hey look, since they're three bedrooms, me and Kyp can take one and you and Jaina can have the other," he said looking at Danni. Kyp chuckled at Jacen's statement and Jaina and Danni both stared at him. Jaina giving the "I-cant-believe-you-said-that" look and Danni had a look of pure hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Jacen. I'll be sharing one room with Jaina. You and Danni can share another one," said Kyp as he put his arm around Jaina and winked at Jacen. Jacen was about to protest his sister sleeping in the same room with Kyp Durron.  
  
*I'm a big girl Jacen. Don't worry about me* she sent to him via the Force.  
  
*Okay but take care of yourself. I don't want my big sister getting hurt* he sent back.  
  
*You just worry about Danni*  
  
Jacen flushed and so did Jaina as Kyp chuckled picking upon Jacen and Jaina's Force discussion. The chuckle died on his lips when Jaina nudged her elbow into Kyp's side. Wordlessly, he picked up his and Jaina's bag and headed into the one of the three bedrooms but not before what Jacen saw as a slap to his sister's behind.  
  
"In that case, Danni can have one room and I'll take the other," he said to his sister, picking up his bag and Danni's. He could feel Danni's anger and so could his sister and if looks could kill, Jacen would be reduced to a pile of ash by two dual-linked strikes.  
  
*I'm not ready yet Danni. Please understand* he sent her.  
  
*Of course you're not ready! You can't even deal with a stupid kiss!* she sent back. Jacen winced at the anger he heard in her tone as she brushed past him and entering another bedroom. Jaina merely shook her head at her brother's naïve.  
  
"Take care of her Jacen. She won't wait for you forever," she said sadly to him and going into her room. He was left standing alone at the doorstep with a bag in each hand.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jacen stepped out from the fresher in his room and headed to the dining room. Jaina had told him that they were going to eat dinner at eight o'clock sharp. He sighed, threw on some clean clothes and went out of his room.  
  
It was their first dinner together in the apartment. Both Jaina and Danni had been cooking in the kitchen for the past two hours. There were many smells coming out from there, some of them smelled good and some of them were horrible. Jacen sat down at the dinner table and noted with surprise that there were at least another ten plates on the table.  
  
He wondered what they were cooking until it required more than ten plates. He also noted the music player was playing some slow music and that there were flowers on the table. What was the occasion?  
  
"We've got people coming over as well," he heard Kyp Durron's voice behind him. He watched the older Jedi smirk and take a seat opposite of him.  
  
"Don't read my mind without permission Durron," Jacen bit out.  
  
"Hey you were projecting ever since I came here. Besides I made a promise to your sister not to read anyone's minds without permission," the older Jedi said.  
  
"Speaking of my sister, keep your hands to yourself Durron or I could just kill you. And if you hurt her, I'll let my father and mom loose," he threatened.  
  
"Sithspawn Jacen! What can I do to convince you that I really love your sister. Even when she was with Jag, I'd stuck by her to give her my support. Not once, not once did I even think of telling her how I felt back then to confuse her. And now when I finally found her, you think I'm not good enough for her. I know I did some bad things to her and that I have the blood of millions on my hands but I swear I love her with all my heart. So either you accept that or you're not happy with it. Either way is fine by me!" he dished out, Kyp's eyes blazing.  
  
Jacen was taken aback by the passion he heard in Kyp's voice. He could also see that Kyp was dead serious, something he had never seen in Kyp before.  
  
"Well take care of her, she's my sister," was his reply. He looked straight in Kyp's eyes and he was surprised to see the Jedi Master grin at him.  
  
"Thank you for understanding Jacen," he said.  
  
"No problem," he said when he felt his uncle's approach. He reached out with the Force and felt the presence of many other people behind his uncle. He stood up and went to the door.  
  
Sure enough as soon as he reached the door, the chime sounded and he opened it. His jaw nearly dropped. All the guests were close friends of the family. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach when both his dad and Lando Calrissian smirked at him.  
  
It was going to be a long dinner.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"So that's how you and Mara ended up getting married? Pretty strange especially when she wanted to kill you at the start!" Danni piped up while everyone laughed at her comment. Jacen had heard how his Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara met but he forced a small laugh for Danni. He was feeling very uncomfortable right now, despite the relaxing mood set by Jaina and Danni.  
  
However, it was his close proximity with Danni that was troubling him. They were seated so close to each other that he could feel her leg resting against his. Just her leg was enough to distract Jacen from his food and his powers of speech. He just did not feel comfortable with her so close in front of so many people.  
  
"So when do you plan to have a mini Talon Karrde running around?" his father blurted out in between bites of food at Karrde and Shada.  
  
"Master Solo, that is very inappropriate question and at a formal dinner. I am absolutely horrif-" the family droid, Threepio piped up, his rebuke dead when Han tripped his circuit breaker. In the background another family droid, Artoo-Detoo, whistled as what could pass for astromech laughter.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full scruffy looking nerf herder!" his mother, Leia admonished her husband with a jab to his side.  
  
"I can't help it! Danni's cooking is just the best!" he admitted.  
  
"Just Danni's?"  
  
A stunned silence fell over the table when they saw who made the comment. It was Jaina.  
  
"No offense kid, you're a great pilot but when it comes to cooking, you're still a rookie just like your mom," Han said, laughing heartily not noticing Leia and Jaina's stares. "I hope you know what you're getting into Durron," he added.  
  
"Well I couldn't care less about her cooking. I still love her all the same," Kyp admitted putting an arm around Jaina who seated next to him and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Jaina blushed and everyone was surprised that Leia was smiling happily at the couple. Then, everyone turned to stare expectantly at Jacen.  
  
"What?" he spit out. His tone meant to say "back off" but for some reason everyone had a faint smile tugging at their lips. Even little Ben Skywalker, in his mother's arms, was squealing with delight. He was about to shout out when he felt Danni's hand on his kneecap. He nearly choked on the small slice of nerf steak in his mouth.  
  
The table broke out into huge fits of laughter but only his Uncle Luke was smiling at him. He felt his uncle's encouragement. Encouragement? Encouragement for what? He turned to Danni and felt his knees go weak when he saw the dazzling smile she had on.  
  
*We don't have to do this now* she sent.  
  
*Thanks for understanding* he sent back.  
  
*Well don't take too much time Solo or I'll just leave you for someone else*  
  
*I'll never let you go* he sent and gripped her hand resting on his knee. She gripped even harder and she put a small kiss on his cheek. The table erupted into laughter again and even his uncle was nodding in approval as Jacen flushed.  
  
"Well my boy is growing up and he definitely takes after his father when it comes to women," Han put in and shut up after looking at the disapproval on Leia's face.  
  
"Well how about some wine?" Karrde put in taking out the bottle he had brought(magically) and handed it to Lando who popped the cork and poured some in his glass.  
  
"Not so much or you're going to tire me out tonight again," Lando's tall wife, Tendra, admonished. Jacen and the others watched Lando with great interest when he recognized the embarrassment on Lando's face. He had never seen his father's friend embarrassed.  
  
Jacen simply took a sip of his wine that his father had poured out and smiled at Danni.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Most of the guests were loitering in the living sitting on the sofas and chatting about past events and the upcoming strike against the Yuuzhan Vong or so that was what Jacen Solo thought.  
  
"So when do you think Jacen will get his act together?" Lando asked his friend, Han.  
  
"When Corellia's nine hells freeze over," he replied.  
  
"Surely it can't be that bad," Karrde put in.  
  
"Actually Karrde's right. I seem to have a knack in interrupting those two whenever they get.....er...intimate," Luke said, wearing a foolish grin that Mara had seen once before.  
  
"Guess you still haven't lost the farmboy naivete, Skywalker," his wife put in. She was holding Ben in her arms who was sleeping.  
  
"Hey it's was my farmboyish-ness that you found so appealing," he replied back smoothly and laughed as Mara blushed.  
  
"Put a lid on it Luke!" she bit back, still blushing causing everyone to chuckle.  
  
"Good thing the kids ain't here to listen to all this," Shada added. Jaina, Jacen and Danni were washing the dishes and clearing the table.  
  
"Just who are the kids?" Han's daughter came, plopping down next to Kyp Durron playing with his blond hair.  
  
"Nothing dear. Just the usual adult talk. Nothing for you to know about," her mother put in, trying to keep a face and failing miserably. Jaina's eyes narrowed but her amusement was easily read on her face.  
  
"Wait a minute! You left Jacen and Danni in the same room!?" Lando gulped.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Jaina asked.  
  
"We better check on them," Luke said standing up and moving quietly to the kitchen. He looked behind and scowled when he saw that everybody was following him. He put his finger to his lips indicating quiet. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jaina had left Danni and Jacen together. They were nearly done with washing the dishes. He had offered to help her with the remainder of the dishes. She had insisted that he do them with her so the job could be done faster.  
  
He reluctantly stood next to her over the sink and assumed the position to help her. Occasionally, their hands would brush and she would quickly pull them away. Also, with the two of them washing over the small sink, he had flicked soapsuds at her and soon enough the two of them were engaged in a splashing battle.  
  
*She's beautiful* he thought when he saw her laughing flicking water at him. She picked up on his stray thought and had stopped flicking water. She took a step closer to Jacen and put her arm around his waist. Even drenched with water, she looked beautiful.  
  
"So I'm beautiful? Not perfect anymore?" she asked seductively, her voice low and husky.  
  
He grinned and her pulled her closer as he remembered his words to the scientist during the time when he waited for her on the docking bay of the Venture. She had taken his breath away that day and she still took it away whenever he looked at her.  
  
He lowered his head to meet hers and his lips were descending when he heard someone clear his or her throat.  
  
It was his Uncle Luke, once again and this time he brought all the dinner guests with him. His uncle's face reddened and he could hear the rest trying to hide a snicker or a smirk. Jacen reddened a bit more when his Aunt Mara made an unnecessary snide comment. Once again, the moment with Danni was lost. He heard his uncle say something that included the words "not again".  
  
"Well, well!" his father said, the lopsided grin on his face, so wide it could have broken his face.  
  
"Err..it's nothing..Jacen was trying to get something out of my eye. Yeah! He was trying to get something out of my eye. It's not what you think it is. Anyway I better get to sleep," she said brushing past everyone and going into her bedroom.  
  
Jacen just glared at the rest smirking at him, most of his glare directed at his uncle.  
  
"Well would you look at the time. We'd better get going. Bye!" his uncle said and made a quick retreat to the exit bringing Mara along with him. Jacen moved to glare at everyone else and was rewarded to see them make a mad rush towards the exit.  
  
He sighed and went to his room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
It was late into the night and Jaina was finally beginning to settle to sleep next to Kyp. His arms were outstretched and she was resting her head on his bare chest.  
  
"Kyp?"  
  
"What is it sweetheart?" he asked looking at Jaina's hair. She raised her head and looked him in the eye. For a moment, Kyp was lost in her beautiful features. Her hair was cascaded around her face and she had a smile on, reminding him of a drawing he had seen once. A drawing on an angel.  
  
"Make love to me?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"What!?" he blurted out.  
  
"I want to experience it," she replied innocently.  
  
"You mean you've never had sex with Jag before?" he asked, blurting out the words.  
  
"No. I felt that something was missing between him and me so I never once thought about it. Now I realize that I have it right here, in the form of Kyp Durron. Please Kyp?" she asked, he could feel the desperation in her voice.  
  
He was going to oblige her when he heard a loud thunderclap followed by a flash of lightning. It was soon followed by heavy rain and both Kyp and Jaina felt a small tendril of fear through the Force.  
  
It came from Danni.  
  
"We should check on her," Kyp told Jaina.  
  
"You go. I'll be waiting right here," she said huskily, winking her eye.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jacen could not sleep as his mind played the scene in the kitchen over and over again as his fingers tapped lightly on his bare stomach. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard thunder and rain amidst something he known as fear radiating from Danni in the next room.  
  
He jumped up from his bed, threw on a shirt and rushed out the door. He scowled when he saw Kyp Durron in front of Danni's door, the older Jedi's hand coming into contact with the door in a knock. Jacen gathered the Force around him and gently pushed Kyp out of the way.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Kyp said glaring at Jacen.  
  
"You just mind your own business Durron," he replied coolly. For some reason, Kyp seemed to blush.  
  
"Well you take care of her," Kyp replied still red.  
  
"And you better take care of my sister....brother," he finally said. On hearing Jacen's words, Kyp broke out into a jawbreaker of a smile and gave Jacen a thumbs up sign.  
  
Gathering his wits, he knocked on Danni's door after watching his sister's lover go back into their room. He waited for what seemed an eternity before the door finally opened revealing a pale-looking Danni clad in a flimsy nightgown.  
  
Wordlessly, he took of his shirt and wrapped it around the scientist who looked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Can I come in?' he asked. She nodded and he stepped in her room. The first thing he noticed was the room smelled of Danni, so intoxicating and he was caught in the act when Danni looked at him oddly. He was about to answer when a loud thunderclap reverberated through the room. Danni shrieked and clung to Jacen's hand, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I just have a natural phobia for thunderstorms ever since I was young. My father was killed in a thunderstorm when I was only five. He got struck by lightning. I've always been scared of thunderstorms ever since," she replied, tears sparkling in her eyes as she pulled back painful memories.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, wiping the tears of from her cheek. "If you want to, I could stay here inside your room. I'll sleep on the floor of course," he continued, slowly gulping in case she refused him.  
  
"I don't want you to sle-" she replied when he cut her off.  
  
"It's okay I understand. If you need anything call me," he turned and started to walk back.  
  
"No you don't understand! Listen to me! I want you to stay but not sleep on the floor. I want you to sleep on the bed with me," she replied.  
  
Jacen fairly blushed as she led him to her bed. She motioned for him to get on the bed first as she took his shirt and folded it, placing it on her table. Reluctantly, he got on her bed and settled down on the far side of her bed. He could not help but feel self-conscious of his appearance when he got a good look at her nightgown.  
  
She chuckled a bit but it was stifled when another thunderclap filled the room. She jumped onto the bed and settled herself on his chest. His hand immediately came around her neck and wrapped itself around her waist. He heard Danni's sigh of satisfaction as she fell asleep on his chest. Jacen was baffled as why he did that.  
  
*Probably one of those common male reactions she talks about* he thought.  
  
Settling himself, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Jacen!" she screamed.  
  
He stared blankly at her for a moment before he turned his attention back on the dozens of Yuuzhan Vong warriors charging in.  
  
"Force Deadly Sight," he muttered as the Yuuzhan Vong warriors stopped in their tracks. Some of them got burned to death while others fell down, their bodies melting into a mass of swirling, dark liquid.  
  
He must have been using a dark side power. Only the Dark side had aggressive powers, powers of the Light side were used in defense. That must mean that he was...  
  
"Jacen No!" she screamed out.  
  
He looked at her for one second and one second was all it took for a Yuuzhan Vong warrior to hurl his amphistaff at Jacen, piercing through his stomach. Blood crept out from his mouth as he smiled at Danni before falling, dead, to the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" she cried out as she ran to his lifeless, limp body cupping his face with her hands. She was staring at his face which was still smiling, shaking it furiously as if willing her love to come back to life through sheer force of will.  
  
Then, she felt pain on her back as the same Yuuzhan Vong amphistaff that killed her love descended on her spine, leaving a huge gash. She sighed and lied down next to her love, happy that she would soon join him. To join her love.  
  
Jacen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air and her hands grasping the sheets of her bed. Her hands brushed against something solid and she looked to see Jacen still sleeping next to her. Relief engulfed her washing away her worry, which came back again like a slap to her face.  
  
*Was it a dream? Or a Jedi Vision?* she thought.  
  
If it was a dream, she would have nothing to worry about but what if it had been a vision? She was a Jedi, at least she thought she was, so what would she do if the vision came true?  
  
She looked at Jacen's sleeping form, her hand tracing his pectoral muscles and his stomach abs. He smiled softly in his sleep as her hand touched his body. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She settled back to sleep in his arms, vowing that no matter what, nothing would hurt her Jacen.  
  
Even if she died saving him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ 


	8. Chapter 7:Do Not Leave Me

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing. I do not own One Last Breath by Creed.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
The Vong attack the Galatic Republic capitol world of Mon Calamari, their first target, the Jedi refuge building. Set to Creed's, One Last Breath. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jacen smiled lightly at the sight of Danni Quee making dinner in the kitchen. Ever since the night where he had slept in her room to comfort her during a thunderstorm, he had moved into her room. Although, they slept in the same room and on the same bed, they never had a night of passion or kissed each other's lips, much to the amusement of Kyp and Jaina. He had encountered a night where he heard moans coming from their room during his late night snacks. He had promised himself to not even think of engaging in intimate contact with Danni until she was ready and asked him.  
  
Jacen sensed, however, that she was hiding something from him despite their closeness. She seemed to hug Jacen more often now, like as if there was no tomorrow, not that he was complaining. It just seemed to disturb him. Standing over the stove and stir frying some vegetables, he regarded her with a look of concern.  
  
She felt his concern and without looking at him said, "I'm fine Jacen".  
  
He grinned and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck while she put down the pan, which was emitting a rather wonderful smell. He remembered a time weeks ago when she had slapped him for hugging her. He grinned at the memory and kissed Danni's neck a bit more.  
  
"Stop that! It tickles," she complained. Her hand came up to caress his chin but she pulled back when she felt Jacen's beard.  
  
"Don't like the beard? It hasn't even grown properly," he said to her when she turned around a small tugging at the corners of her mouth. She folded her hands across her breasts and tried to look angry and failing miserably as both of them engaged in peals of laughter.  
  
"Well, that beard has definitely got to go Jacen Solo," she said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nah. I think I'll keep it. Makes me look for manly," he said, flashing the lopsided smile.  
  
"I think you're manly enough without the beard. I definitely been experiencing your manliness on the bed," she said seductively running her hands across his shirt.  
  
"Naughty, naughty," he replied taking her hands and kissing her palm. She began laughing again and he found it very infectious as he joined in her laughter.  
  
"It's funny. We haven't even kissed each others lips and we're acting like a married couple," she said in between the fits of laughter. Jacen took that sentence as his cue and he wrapped one arm around her waist. She saw the look in his eyes and stopped laughing.  
  
"Too bad a certain Jedi Master keeps interrupting huh?" she said as she leaned in closer.  
  
"Well he's not here now is he?" he replied. Using the fingers from his free hand, he traced the outline of her warm, soft lips while she closed her eyes in anticipation, holding on to his shoulders.  
  
He never even made it to her lips when something interrupted them. It was not his Uncle Luke again but a shrill ringing for what passed as planetary emergency on Mon Calamari.  
  
Both Jacen and Danni rushed out of the kitchen and were met with Jaina and Kyp rushing out of their bedroom.  
  
"What's happening?" Kyp asked putting a shirt over his bare upper body.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. The words died suddenly when he felt the gut-wrenching feeling of people dying through the Force. Looking at Kyp, Jaina and Danni, it was no doubt they felt the same as him since he saw the look pain on their faces. They rushed out of their apartment and Danni gasped at the sight.  
  
Jacen's eyes narrowed when he looked up to the sky and saw capital ship turbolaser flashes, the night sky easily illuminating them. His eyes narrowed even further when he saw the all too familiar plasma streaks.  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong had come.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Kyp, you, Jaina and Danni get the other Jedi to safety. I'll try to hold em back for as long as I can. I can project an image of people still running around. This is your only chance, so take it," he ordered Kyp.  
  
"You don't tell me what to do Solo. You'd be nuts to think I'll let you fight here by yourself," he argued.  
  
"I'm not telling you what to do, Durron. I'm ordering you. Uncle Luke left me in charge for the safety of the other students and I'm not going to let him down. Take Danni and Jaina with you. You can use the Lambda shuttles on the roof, it should accommodate all the students," he told the older Jedi.  
  
"And just how will you escape?" he asked. Jacen looked at Kyp and winked. Then, he noticed that Danni and Jaina were listening to the two of them. Both women had tears rolling down their cheeks but Danni was trembling violently.  
  
*Take care of Jaina for me. And if I don't make it back, tell Danni that I'm sorry and I love her* he sent to Kyp, making sure that neither women picked up on his thoughts. Kyp looked like he was about to argue but instead, he put his hand on Jacen's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Go," Jacen whispered as Kyp and Jaina put out a telephatic call for the other students to head to the roof.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Luke Skywalker was manning the upper pod of the quad lasers on the Millennium Falcon with Corran Horn taking the lower gunnery pod. His wife was in the cockpit along with Leia and Han looking out for enemy coralskippers as Han made a mad plummet to the Jedi refuge building.  
  
"How long before we enter the atmosphere?" Luke asked over the comm.  
  
"Ten minutes," came the reply as Luke blasted another pursuing coralskipper into dust. He surveyed the Yuuzhan Vong attack fleet and grimaced. The Galactic Republic navy had not been caught off guard since Supreme Commander Sovv had put them on full battle readiness but the size of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet was huge. Judging from the size of it, Luke imagined that this was all the Yuuzhan Vong had left.  
  
Luke had no doubt that this was the final battle and that the Galactic Republic would win but the battle would take its toll on the navy. Luke winced when he saw and felt another corvette explode. Already, the navy had lost two corvettes and a frigate despite the substantial damage to the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.  
  
"On your right Luke!" Mara's voice came over the comm as he saw another coralskipper come into his sights. It took one volley and the coralskipper was reduced to a pile of melting rock.  
  
He had received the warning made by Sovv that there was three landing craft full of Yuuzhan Vong warriors headed towards the Jedi refuge building.  
  
*Hang on Jacen* he thought as two more coralskippers appeared.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The Lambda shuttle, with Kyp as pilot, was already halfway through the atmosphere when Kyp had an uneasy feeling that someone was missing. All the Jedi students had been evacuated but he really felt someone was missing.  
  
"Call it in Jaina," he requested over the comm.  
  
"All accounted for, wait a minute, someone's missing!" she replied.  
  
"Who?" he asked as he scanned everyone on the shuttle trying to search for who was missing. He had a good idea who the missing person was and his fears were confirmed when he felt her presence still on the planet's surface.  
  
"Danni!" both he and Jaina said together.  
  
Cursing, he turned the ship around and headed for the planet's surface.  
  
"I'm sorry Jacen but I couldn't live with myself if I let her die," he muttered softly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
(Please come now, I think I'm falling and I'm holding on to all I think is safe. It seems I found the road to nowhere and I'm trying to escape. I yelled back when I heard thunder but I'm down to one last breath and with it let me say, let me say.)  
  
Jacen was waiting for the Yuuzhan Vong patiently in his now vacant apartment when he felt her approach in the Force. He jerked up from his seat and his eyes narrowed when the door flew open and her saw her standing in the doorway hands clenched.  
  
Danni Quee.  
  
He was about to scream at her for being so stupid as to remain with him instead of feeling when he saw the vulnerability in her eye.  
  
"What are you doing here Danni? You're important to me Danni. I don't want to lose you," he asked softly when he felt the Yuuzhan Vong approaching. He had been able to sense the Vong in the Force ever since his experience with Vergere on the seedship.  
  
She was panting and her sentence came out it stammers. "Shavit Jacen! I care for you two and that's why I came back! Do you think I'm going to let you die here? Don't be a fool Jacen!"  
  
"Danni please go back," he pleaded.  
  
"I'm staying right here and if you don't like it then that's too bad," she replied angrily.  
  
He pulled her in and shut the door while she struggled against his rock hard grip. He was thinking of hiding Danni in the kitchen when the door blew open again, revealing a Yuuzhan Vong warrior and several others behind him.  
  
"Get behind me," he said to Danni as she stepped behind him.  
  
(I'm looking down now that it's over, reflecting on all of my mistakes. I thought I found the road to somewhere, somewhere in His grace. I cried out heaven save me but I'm down to one last breath and with it let me say, let me say.)  
  
"The only dark side you need fear, Jacen Solo, is the one in your own heart," he recited remembering Vergere's words. There were too many Vong warriors to fight with his lightsaber, he would be killed within seconds and so would Danni.  
  
"The Force doesn't even have sides," he recited once again remembering Vergere's words. Very well then, he gritted his teeth and gathered the Force making sure that he was looking at all the Vong warriors arrayed around him.  
  
He had a lot of bad mistakes in the past and it was easy to remember them but he could not afford to remember them now. His life and Danni's were at stake.  
  
"Force Deadly Sight," he spit out as some of the Vong warriors collapsed and others melted into swirling mass. Force Deadly Sight was a power that superheated anything in the user's sight, melting it and very useful when faced with huge odds.  
  
The Force power he was using, was a dark side power and it took a lot out of him to remember not to kill in bloodlust or anger. Also, the power required tremendous amounts of the Force to keep it sustained.  
  
Danni froze in place behind Jacen, her dream or rather her vision, was playing out. Jacen was using the Dark side. Strangely, Jacen's presence still felt clean and pure and even though most of the warriors were dead, she would not risk being turned to the Dark side.  
  
"Jacen no!" she screamed out and froze, suddenly remembering the rest of her vision and sure enough, Jacen turned his eyes on her and also the amphistaff of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior heading straight for his stomach. In her vision, both she and Jacen had died but maybe she could change all that.  
  
She gathered the Force and pounced upon Jacen, bringing both their bodies away from the amphistaff. Still, she was not fast enough and she could feel warm liquid on her back, before being accompanied by a searing pain.  
  
Blood.  
  
She had been slashed deeply on her back by the amphistaff. The Vong warrior was now advancing on both her and Jacen. She heard Jacen mutter "Force Lightning" and a bright flash of light originating from his fingers before the Yuuzhan Vong warrior fell, dead.  
  
(Sad eyes follow me, but I still believe there's something left for me. So please come stay with me, cause I still believe there's something left for you and me. For you and me.)  
  
"Danni? Get up, Danni!" she heard Jacen's cry of concern.  
  
"Jacen?" she asked.  
  
"Hang in there Danni. I'll get you to a medcenter. Don't give up on me Danni!" he said. She felt herself being lifted up. Her nose crinkled when she smelled the acid blood of Yuuzhan Vong warriors everywhere. Whatever power Jacen had used, it had been effective in killing the Vong.  
  
Jacen ran towards the general direction of the turbolifts but he did not take his eyes off Danni's body every step of the way. Her blood was staining his hands but he could not care less. All he knew was to get Danni to safety, one way or another.  
  
He cursed when he reached the turbolifts. They had been ravaged and destroyed by the Vong warriors. He had no choice but to take the stairs when he felt a tremor. He peered over the glass viewport and saw a Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper firing its plasma cannons at the building, coming onto a collision course.  
  
"Suicide bomber!" he cried out. He was baffled, not knowing what to do next. He either had to jump from the tenth floor or go down the stairs. He could probably jump from the tenth floor and survive, using the Force to cushion his fall but after using so much power defeating the Vong warriors, he might be too exhausted to do it.  
  
Well, it was jump or take the stairs. The latter would get him and Danni killed for sure but the former choice might reduce his chances of getting killed. "Choose and act". He remembered yet another of Vergere's teachings.  
  
"Hang in there Danni. I-I-I-I love you Danni. I love you. Be strong," he told Danni. She had lost a lot of blood and he did not know whether he heard. The coralskipper was inching closer and closer and Jacen estimated it would impact in ten seconds or less.  
  
Taking three steps back, he ran forward and jumped through the glass view port, gripping Danni's body tightly. The viewport was on the left side of the building and Jacen was lucky that the coralskipper was slamming into the right side of the building.  
  
He was plummeting towards the ground and weak as he was, he gathered whatever amount of the Force he could and used it to slow his plummet. Behind him, the building imploded as the coralskipper finished its sick, suicidal mission.  
  
(Hold me now. I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking that maybe six feet, ain't so far down.)  
  
Jacen's feet touched the ground lightly. He was surprised that he had been able to pull off a stunt like that, especially in his weakened condition. He lay Danni gently on the ground. She was still bleeding and her presence in the Force was fading fast.  
  
"Please Danni, I love you. Don't die," he said. He put his palm to her head and hugging it to his chest. His eyes filled with tears and they dropped onto her face one by one.  
  
"Jacen.......," he heard. He looked down and saw Danni had opened her eyes. Her pupils had dilated to slits and the green in her eyes had dulled. He was pained to see her in that condition and his tears fell freely.  
  
"Don't cry for me," she said lifting a weak finger to brush his tears away. Her hand fell away as her body convulsed and stiffened.  
  
"Don't talk, you'll lose your strength," he said.  
  
"There's no time left for me Jacen. I'm sorry. I....love..". She did not finish her sentence as her body convulsed one last time. Her hand fell away from his face and her eyes closed as she went limp in Jacen's arms, her presence in the Force in the force, gone.  
  
"Don't do this to me Danni! Please!" he shouted. He could feel his own despair as he screamed out the words. She shook her body violently, hoping that she would wake up but she did not respond.  
  
Danni Quee was lost to Jacen Solo, for eternity.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Author Notes: Ok I think I should do this section this time. For all of you who think Danni is dead, well you're right. She is dead but for those of you, who read Champions of the Force, remember the part where Luke wakes up? Well I'm planning on doing something like that. So those of you who want to kill me for killing Danni, just relax.  
  
Acknowledgements(much due)  
  
Kaz: Thanks for reviewing every single one of my chapters and for the moral support though I don't think I could be a good writer as you. Thanks also for the help you gave me on the dinner scene in Chapter 6. It was very invaluable to me. I look forward to your third chapter of Scarlet Shadows. Don't chase me around with a lightsaber for killing Danni here, it's not over yet. :)  
  
Smeagol's preciousss: Thanks for the reviews. I also they would be more Kyp/Jaina fics as well. They're one of my favorite pairings. I really hate the Jaina/Jag pairing cause I believe their relationship is established more on awe instead of mutual affection because of that scene in Ruin I think.  
  
Firey: Thanks for your words of support. I hope you like the next chapter :)  
  
Sky: Thanks for you kind words. I'll do my best to keep you happy with this fic of mine and I'll try to keep up the romance you love so much.  
  
Magick: I'm glad you like the OCC.  
  
Renee: I know. Danni was pretty stupid to run her mouth wasn't she? Well look out for the next chapters.  
  
MaraJade: I think anyone would be flattered to listen to Jacen's first dream. I'm not sure about the second one though.  
  
ComaWhite: It was very confusing to do the first person thing as well. Well I hoped you enjoyed the other chapters. :)  
  
Movielover3: It will be an R in a later chapter.  
  
Till next time. See you later. 


	9. Chapter 8:Reunion

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
Danni is caught between the fine line of death and life because of Jacen's love for her. She meets her mother and father who tries to stop her from crossing into the eternity of death.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The Force moved through all living things, weaving the universe into an invisible tapestry that tied the smallest living creature to the largest star cluster. Synergy made the total far greater than the sum of its parts.  
  
Whenever one of the threads was strengthened, ripples spread through the entire web. Actions, reactions and great shock waves that affected all who could hear.  
  
The combined healing power of the most powerful Jedi screamed through the Force, building power as it reflected off other sensitive minds as it rose into a tumult that struck and woke.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Danni Quee opened her eyes as a strong force awakened her. She looked down at herself and found that she was in a sleeping position. She took a moment to re-orient herself before her eyes surveyed her surroundings.  
  
All she could see was a universe of black that stretched out as far as her eye could see. She jerked up into a standing position and was surprised at the energy it took for her to do that one simple movement. She looked down at her legs to see why it was so difficult but she was not prepared for the sight that came next.  
  
Her legs were not solid and she was in a two dimensional state covered in blue. In fact, her whole body was covered in a pale blue that seemed to spark whenever she made a movement. Being the scientist she was, she tried to figure out what would enable her body to change into the state it was in when it hit her.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Memories of her death came flooding back like a swarm of hawkbats. Memories of Jacen saying that he loved her, screaming at her not to die.  
  
"So this is what death feels like," she muttered. She stood up and hugged herself, feeling the cold of the black abyss. It sickened to know that she was the cause of her own death. If only she had left on the shuttle with Jaina and Kyp, she would have been able to spend the rest of her life with Jacen.  
  
She felt like crying but her disembodied spirit did not allow any room for tears or feeling. She was dead. She looked around and noticed that there was a fine white line not far away from her. The line also stretched out for as far as she could see.  
  
She felt an urging sensation to cross over the line. She stuck out her right foot to cross the line when a voice cried out.  
  
"No! Don't do that Danni!" the voice cried out again. She looked around to see who had just shouted at her and found no one. The voice was familiar, a memory at the furthest dimension of her mind.  
  
Her eyes rested on the white line again. The line glowed with a sparkle that matched one of Corellia's diamonds and the sparkle seemingly beckoned Danni to cross the line. Once again, she lifted her foot to cross the line when the same voice, speaking the same words cried out again.  
  
That voice.  
  
She found it very familiar and yet not familiar. She could not put her finger on the voice and there was a gnawing sensation and the recesses of her mind. She put her finger on her chin and looked at her blue feet to ponder the thought.  
  
"Danni?" she heard.  
  
She looked up and jerked violently at the sight in front of her, sparks flying from her blue body at the sudden movement. She was looking at the face of a man, were he alive she estimated that he would be around thirty years of age. His body was also blue and sparkly as hers was. The man had a familiar look and she struggled with herself to find where she had seen this man before.  
  
"Don't remember me Danni?" he asked, chuckling a bit.  
  
"No," was her reply as she stared at the man's face. Then realization struck. She had seen his face before. She had seen holopictures of him in her mother's wedding album. The man who had divorced her mother and died not long after in a thunderstorm.  
  
Her father.  
  
"Dad?" she asked, ignoring the strange feeling that she felt when she uttered that one word. It had been twenty long years since she had last said that word.  
  
"I see you finally got it. You look so much like your mother," he said, smiling. Danni's mother had also died four years, just before the start of the war from Klatt's disease. She reached out with her hand to touch her father.  
  
"Stop! Don't let any part of your body cross this line Danni," her father shouted at her pointing at the sparkling line.  
  
"Why?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"You see. This line is a divider between the lands of the dead and life. Cross it and you will die. You still have a chance to live Danni," he explained.  
  
"But I'm already dead. I felt myself die," she said, wincing at the memory of her last sight of Jacen crying over her.  
  
"Well you were dead but you have been given another chance Danni," her father told her.  
  
Her mouth dropped in disbelief at her father's words. She could not believe what she had just been told. Another chance!? How could that be? She was dead. She herself knew it.  
  
"How can I still be alive and still be like this?" she asked her father thrusting her arms upward, careful as not to cross the line.  
  
Yet.  
  
"Well I can't tell you that. Only he can. I have to admit Danni, you definitely have good taste in men. Especially when he's being chased by two other women," her father grinned at her.  
  
"Dad!" Danni did not know if she could blush in her disembodied but she sure felt like she was. Here she was laughing and joking with her father like as if nothing happened and neither of them was dead. She nearly laughed at the irony.  
  
"Danni, you have a chance to go back and make him happy. I would think that you are the only whose able to do that," her father's voice had turned serious again. "You future is with him Danni, not the dead. Not yet," he continued.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Danni. I am talking to you here on borrowed time. You have to make your own decision. Cross the line and be unhappy or go back to where you belong for now," her father cut her off, his voice reverent.  
  
"Tell Mom I love her?" she asked. She looked on desperately as her father's body began to fade into the abyss. He nodded and she allowed a small smile to creep onto her face.  
  
"I am proud of you my daughter. We will meet again," he said, understanding that she had made the right decision as his body finally disappeared from sight.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Close your eyes and believe Danni," her father's voice boomed out.  
  
She was going back to him. To Jacen.  
  
She closed her eyes and she felt herself being tugged back towards the edge of consciousness.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
She opened her eyes, expecting her vision to be blurred by bacta. She winced when her gaze met instead with a harsh light. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light and she looked up at the light for a good two minutes, not knowing what to do.  
  
She could not feel anything until her sensory perceptions rushed back to her in a rush and she had to tolerate the urge to vomit. Her body was outstretched on a standard medical bed found in medcenters. She looked to her left and saw that her left hand had been fitted with a heartbeat diagnostic counter. She looked to her right and she smiled.  
  
He was holding her right hand tightly to his forehead. She could feel the Force emanating from him towards her body. She wanted to scold him, to hit him for risking all his strength to save her. She tried to sit up but she was still weak. It took all her strength to grip his hand back in assurance that she was okay.  
  
His head jerked up at her contact and he turned his eyes on her. She could see his eyes filled with pain and regret, filled with anger and filled with elation as he saw her smiling at him. If possible, his grip on her hand became tighter and he suddenly let it go, regarding her with a look of confusion and worry.  
  
"Are you real or am I dreaming again?" he asked, looking at her. She shivered a bit when she felt his gaze run over her from head to toe.  
  
"How would I know if you're not a dream and you're going to fade again?" he asked this time, his voice had an edge. A tear rolled down his cheek. She gently let go of his hand and wiped away his tear with her right thumb.  
  
"I'm real Jacen and I'm staying. I won't ever leave you again," she said as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"Really? You won't disappear again? Promise?" he looked at her blankly. His tone was one of a child. She smiled and caressed his cheek. She shook her head and his eyes lightened up and a broad grin appeared on his face.  
  
"I promise Jacen," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Cilghal!" he screamed at the top of his voice.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Do you think the both of them will be okay?" Leia asked. Luke looked at his sister, hearing the concern in her voice. He did not have an answer for her. No one did.  
  
"I really don't know Leia. Jacen must face this by himself," he replied. Everyone else had dismayed looks on their faces at Luke's answer.  
  
"What do you mean Luke?" Han asked, his voice frothing with concern and worry.  
  
"It's just like me and Mara, you and Leia, Kyp and Jaina. I don't think one will survive without the other. I've had a few visions about," he stopped there, not wanting to cause extra worry for those around him.  
  
"About what Uncle Luke? Tell us," Jaina piped up.  
  
"Well of the few visions I've had about Jacen and Danni, if one is missing, so will the other. We already gave both of them their chance. It's up to them if they take it," Luke answered his niece solemnly. "But remember the future is always in motion".  
  
Everyone gasped at Luke's statement. Leia was clutching on to hand's wrist tightly and Kyp had his arm around Jaina. Somewhere inside farther back inside the room, Ben started wailing, feeling the desperation of everyone through the Force. His wife went into the room with Ben, sighing as she walked.  
  
They had been put on a physical and emotional strain ever since the Yuuzhan Vong attacked Mon Calamari, three weeks ago, and even more of a strain when they had revived Danni. The Jedi's most accomplished healer, Cilghal, had been monitoring Danni daily.  
  
He looked around the room and as usual for the past three weeks, the only one missing was his nephew, Jacen Solo. Jacen had spent every single day of the last three weeks in the hospital room with Danni, giving his energy to her body. The only time his nephew had ever gone out was to venture for food or take a bath. Luke nearly smiled when he saw his own self-sacrificial features embedded inside his nephew.  
  
He took a long look around the room and felt his mood darken. Assembled in the room were Kyp Durron, the Solos excluding Jacen and all three Skywalkers. The seven of them had been staying in a room at the medcenter so they could check up on Danni easily.  
  
Everyone looked at him when his comlink beeped. He switched it on.  
  
"Skywalker," followed by the person's voice. No one could hear what was being said to Luke, so they waited intently.  
  
He shot up from his seat, practically screaming out the word "Really" after the speaker had finished. To top it all of, Luke was grinning from ear to ear and his Force sense had brightened, eliciting a happy squeal from his son.  
  
"What happened Luke?" Han asked as Luke rushed to the door pulling Mara and Ben with him.  
  
"Danni's alive and she's conscious," he replied looking over his shoulder for a second before disappearing from sight.  
  
For a few moments, everyone else that remained in the room simply looked at each other in confusion, amazement and disbelief. It took another moment for them to make a mad dash towards the door and to Danni's medical ward.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"I was so scared Danni. Scared for you. Don't ever do that to me again," Jacen said hugging Danni as she got to her feet much to Jacen's disapproval. She had just woke up from the dead to him but she felt energetic enough.  
  
"Easy now," he said as he steadied with her hand when she tried to walk a few steps. She felt a sudden light-headedness and she fell into Jacen's chest. She heard his chuckle and she reached out to caress his chin. It was smooth and shaven.  
  
"You shaved your beard?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes. I did for you," he replied looking straight at her. She was startled by the intensity of his gaze. She could not tear her eyes away from his. They were such a deep brown.  
  
"Why?" she asked softly, her hand was still caressing his chin.  
  
"Because I thought since you didn't like it, if I shaved it off, you would come back again," he told her, his thumb resting on her cheek. His voice had taken that of a child's again.  
  
So pure and so innocent.  
  
"You did that for me? Really," she said, her eyes watering slightly. It was silly crying over a simple gesture of Jacen shaving his beard but after what they had both been true, she felt touched.  
  
"Really. I did it because," he stopped and inhaled sharply. He exhaled and Danni could feel his sweet breath and her cheek before he continued. "I did it because I love you Danni Quee".  
  
Her tears never looked more beautiful to Jacen as they did now. Each tear was laden with happiness, beautiful and perfect droplets of liquid. The tears flowed down her cheeks and she smiled at him while he wiped them away gently.  
  
"Don't cry for me Danni," he said. His head dipped towards her lips and he could feel her anticipation and her excitement when the door flung open.  
  
In the walkway, was his Uncle Luke. His uncle seemed oblivious to the fact that he had yet again spoiled the moment between him and Danni as she stepped away from him. Jacen could see his Aunt Mara and parents behind his uncle but he could not care about them now. All he could think about was Danni. His uncle had ruined the moment one too many times.  
  
"Sithspawn! Get out of the room Uncle Luke. And that goes to everyone waiting to come in here," he screamed out adding some Corellian curses for good measure. The grin his uncle was wearing was wiped off and he hurriedly closed the door.  
  
He could see the shock in Danni's face at his outburst as he wrapped both his arms around her waist.  
  
"That was rude Jacen," she admonished him, though he could sense a tone of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Well I have nothing against the man but he was just damned irritating whenever we want to-" he stopped there, flashing her a lopsided grin.  
  
"When we want to what Jacen Solo?" she asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
"This," was his short reply as he finally closed the remaining distance between their lips.  
  
Their lips finally met in a kiss and the feel of her lips seared through him like electricity and burned through his every sense. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that kissing could feel like that. They broke their intimate contact and judging from Danni's quickened breath rate, she too felt the same way as Jacen.  
  
"Wow!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Danni had begun playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and on his head.  
  
"I love you so much Danni," he said. She looked to him and a grin played on her lips. The green in her eyes never looked so mesmerizing.  
  
"I love you too Jacen Solo," she replied as a thrill shot through him at her admission. "Now shut up and kiss me again".  
  
He grinned and kissed her again, this time pouring out his heart and soul towards the woman he loved as he felt her do the same.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Author Notes: I was planning on this chapter to raise a few tears but I don't think I got the write effect but heck I'm just happy I got this chapter up.  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
Kaz: Once again, many thanks to you for reviewing every single one of my chapters. I hope you like this chapter as I much as I enjoyed writing it though it was a bit tiring.  
  
Mara.Jade: Yep, the second dream would be downright scary if the wrong person said it to you. Imagine a Gamorrean or a Hutt talking about you staring in their sexual fantasies. *shudders* By the way, I went to your homepage and I really have to know. How tall are you? I'm a very height conscious man. *winks*  
  
Sky: You're a wonderful author yourself. I really liked your story and I hope you do more stories soon. I do hope you like this chapter but try not to get hooked on so much. They are more worthwhile fics out there.  
  
Puppyglo: Here's something to consider. I wrote in chapter four that Jaina always had a degree of affection for Kyp. Maybe you were just too blind to see it and focusing on the parts that you really hate. Don't you believe in love at first sight and from the sounds of your review, you really hate the Kyp/Jaina pairing but that's not my problem is it? I don't really show people my angry side but you just take the cake my friend. Don't tell me what to do and what not to do. You're a great author, I read you story but you don't like flames. Neither do I. So only word comes to mind when I think of you and your review, Hypocrite! 


	10. Chapter 9:Chance

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
Yeah well, some people are wondering what and where the chance that helped Danni survives is. So well I decided to put it in this chapter along. Sorry if I took a while to put up this chapter, my band have a gig coming up. Anyway, I'm on the verge of wrapping this story up in the next 2 chapters or so.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Jacen was laughing heartily with Danni and his father at a joke Han had made. Leia found herself joining in the laughter as she watched her son returning to his old self. Ever since Danni had awoke from her coma, Leia had never seen her son happier. She knew most of his happiness came from his new relationship with Danni.  
  
Leia had no problems with Jacen having an intimate relationship with Danni but she felt uncomfortable that Danni was five years older than Jacen himself. Still, something about Jacen and Danni's relationship felt right. She looked at Danni who was running her hands across Jacen's hair despite being seated around close family friends.  
  
Yes, Leia was glad that she did everything she could to help Danni back during the Yuuzhan Vong attempted invasion of Mon Calamari.  
  
"What's wrong Mom," her son asked catching the look she had given him. She smiled and shook her head as Han made an exasperated noise.  
  
Speaking of moms," Kyp said, followed by a long pause. Leia looked at the man and saw that he was holding something in his right hand, he was radiating an emotion that she never sensed in the Jedi before. Anxiety.  
  
"What is it Kyp?" Jaina asked. Leia frowned at Kyp as did her husband, her brother and his wife, Jacen and Danni. Leia had never approved of Kyp and Jaina's relationship but had started to accept it when Kyp had shown he truly loved Jaina.  
  
Kyp took a deep breath but his next words came out in stammers as he kneeled down taking Jaina's right hand in his left, "Jaina, I love you a lot and you are the person that completes me, makes me whole. I know I've done some horrible things to you in the past but you forgave me and I realized that you are very important to me. Then when Jacen nearly lost Danni three weeks ago, I came to realize that how really important you are to me. I can't bear to live without you and," he stopped, opening his hand, revealing a diamond ring inside a small velvet box, "Will you marry me Jaina Solo?"  
  
A silence descended over the room, followed by gasps from Leia, Mara and Danni. Luke was looking at the scene with his Jedi Master and calm and Han and Jacen looked like there were about to get a blaster and shoot Kyp. Kyp was oblivious to Han and Jacen's stares, all his attention focused on Jaina, who was biting her lower lip.  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake. Sorry," Kyp muttered as he stood up and headed for the door when Jaina grabbed his hand.  
  
"Yes," she said ever so softly but loud enough so everybody could hear. This time everyone gasped except Luke.  
  
Kyp's eyes turned cold and he pulled his hand away from Jaina's forcefully, not caring if he hurt Jaina in the process. "Yes, I know it was a mistake. There was no need to rub it in. Now I have to go," he said, voice ice cold and his stare cutting. Leia could have laughed at the Kyp's density then. Her husband however, did not appreciate Kyp's density and he was about to lunge at Kyp when Jaina beat him to it.  
  
"You thick-headed, dense, stupid gundark! I meant yes as in YES I'll marry you!" she bit out as Kyp tumbled to the floor on his back with Jaina atop him. Han had retreated from his lunging position but his eyes showed the anger he was feeling.  
  
"Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head but his eyes betrayed the sheer delight he was feeling at Jaina's acceptance. His arms linked around Jaina's waist and held her tight.  
  
"Shut up," Jaina said and kissed her soon to be husband. Leia and Danni had tears in their eyes, Mara looked on in amusement at the couple while Luke, Jacen and Han averted their gaze to the ceiling. Jaina and Kyp stayed there, kissing each other until Han loudly cleared his throat.  
  
They broke apart as Kyp slipped the diamond ring onto Jaina's ring finger upon standing up. Jaina flew into Kyp's arms and Leia was surprised again to see Kyp had tears in his eyes. Leia was more convinced than ever that Kyp would be a good husband to her daughter.  
  
Jacen watched with mixed emotions at his sister and soon to be brother- in-law. A part of him felt happy that his sister was lucky to find love and a part of him felt lonely and jealous at the same time. Danni felt his jealousy and gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at his girlfriend and for once, considered asking her to marry him but that would sound stupid.  
  
"Why don't we go someplace nice for dinner unless you want to stay with your sister?" she said. Jacen checked his chrono and sure enough, it was nearly dinnertime. He nodded and pulled her out the door giving a quick farewell. His sister could wait another few more hours.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
They were walking hand in hand to a fast food restaurant not far from the temporary home the Mon Calamaris had assigned to them. Jacen knew of a little place just a few blocks away from the home that served quality food. He let go of Danni's hand and wrapped it around her waist instead. He wanted to hold her close, to feel her against his side.  
  
He felt elated when Danni willingly molded into his side, her head resting on his arm. He ignored the pointed stares of people around him and held on to Danni close. The restaurant was still a few blocks away and he did not want to go there in silence.  
  
"Is romantic huh, your sister getting married and all," Danni broke the silence with her question. Jacen stopped walking sensing something amiss in her emotions.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked facing her, holding on to her shoulders.  
  
"Watching your sister and Kyp reminded me of how close I came to death. I mean, I thought I was dead but my father said I was given another chance," she trailed off. Jacen had a look of pure understanding and he kissed her tenderly on her lips.  
  
"How did I get another chance Jacen? I felt myself die," she asked after he broke away from the kiss. Jacen sighed, took Danni's hands and placed to his temple and did the same to her with his hands. The he fully opened his mind to hers and he felt her presence in his mind as he led her to the core of his memories.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Don't do this to me Danni! Please!" he shouted as Danni's hand fell away from his face and he body went limp in his arms as her presence in the Force faded away.  
  
Jacen knew that Danni was lost to him forever as his tears dropped onto her face.  
  
"No! I refuse to accept this!" he shouted at no one. Weak as he was, he reached out with the Force and placed a palm on her forehead. He directed the Force to heal her body, to close her wound on her back. Sure enough, her body though dead, was responding. Still it was not enough to revive her.  
  
Then another hand joined in his act as his uncle stepped into view on his right. He felt his uncle giving all his strength into Danni's body and another hand joined his and this time it was his mother doing the same. He could feel Danni's body come alive with the power of the Force. Still he knew it was not enough to revive her. And yet another four hands joined in and he could feel an incredible surge through the Force as he looked up to the faces of his aunt, his sister, Kyp and Corran. He looked over his shoulder and saw his father, the Millennium Falcon and a Lambda class shuttle. That would explain how they got here so fast.  
  
Sure enough, he could feel Danni's body reacting to the power of seven of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Danni's body and the other Jedi's bodies tinged with a blue aura as more and more of the healing power of the Force was used to revive this one woman. An aura which expanded steadily encircling anything and everything within its range.  
  
Buildings that had been eroded or destroyed were put together piece by piece, trees that had been knocked over were rooted back to the ground. Anything that had been destroyed were put back together should it come under the influence of the blue aura emanating from the Jedi.  
  
And then like the miracle of the blue aura itself, Jacen could see a slight movement beneath Danni's tunic. He put his head to her chest and found that she was breathing.  
  
*She's breathing* he thought as he carried Danni's body in his arms.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Danni snapped out of Jacen's memory with a jolt. The two of them were sitting on a bench. Odd, she did not remember them sitting down as her hands fell away from Jacen's temple onto her lap. She looked down to her hands, feeling ashamed.  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed about," Jacen said, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face so she could see into his eyes. She looked up and he was flashing his lopsided grin.  
  
"Thank you Jacen," she said, putting one hand on his cheek beckoning Jacen to kiss her. He willingly obliged, capturing her lips with his. A shiver ran through Danni when his hands roamed the back of her shirt. Her tongue probed his and he let out a small moan into her mouth.  
  
"You sacrificed so much for me," she stated when they broke apart for air.  
  
"I'd sacrifice everything for you," he said with utmost sincerity. "Now come on, let's go get dinner and then my mom will probably want your help in the wedding preparations," he said pulling her up.  
  
They walked hand in hand to the restaurant as Danni began pondering what she could do to make it up to Jacen. She grinned wickedly as an idea popped up to mind.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ 


	11. Chapter 10:Of Cakes and Berries

Disclaimer: All characters or part thereof are property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn and  
Lucasfilm. Don't sue me cos I ain't making any money from this. It's written for the  
pure joy of writing.  
  
Don't know why I did this, must be cos of the boredom on this godforsaken country. I hate Singapore. Anyways enjoy the fic.  
  
I think this might be the last chapter. It was fun writing.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Are we all set for the wedding? We're going to need more flowers than this! It's my daughter's marriage and I want everything to be perfect-"  
  
The rest of his father's roaring to the wedding coordinator was lost on Jacen Solo as he grumbled and shot a look of pure hate at the coordinator. He was happy that his sister was getting married to the man she loved but the impact of the wedding totally cancelled out the significance of this day. Even his twin forgot about it.  
  
Today was their birthday.  
  
Today was their birthday and no one remembered, not even his uncle. Silently, he cursed Kyp Durron for proposing to his sister.  
  
"Hey kid, you mind giving me a hand with this?" his father cut into his musings, beckoning Jacen to help him carry a huge bouquet of Mon Calamari lilies. The bouquet was at least three times bigger than his father as Jacen grabbed the bottom of the bouquet.  
  
"Don't you think this is overdoing it a bit Dad?" Jacen asked while helping his father carry the bouquet onto the wedding altar. The wedding was to be set in the same restaurant where his mother had planned the victory party. It was also the place where he had screamed and humiliated Danni.  
  
"Hey it's my little girl we're talking about and she's getting married to one of my best friends. I have to drop the overprotective thing some time don't I?" his father chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. Hey isn't it a special day today?" Jacen asked hoping that his father would remember his birthday. Immature as it sounded, he just wanted someone to remember his birthday.  
  
"Is it.....oh yeah! Kyp asked me to pick up his suit for the wedding. Thanks for the reminder kid," Hand said slapping Jacen on the back.  
  
"No problem Dad," he replied trying to keep dismay from showing on his face and failing miserably. His dad gave him a questioning look but he merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Inside though, his brain was raging and fuming.  
  
He sat on the altar steps and he looked around the familiar ballroom when his eyes rested on his girlfriend. Danni was sitting at the far side of the room, looking very tired but yet happy that she was able to help out in the wedding preparations. Danni sensed his eyes on her and despite the distance, Jacen saw her raise an eyebrow, inviting to go to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked when he sat down next to her. She reached out with the hand and traced the outline of his lips. Momentarily forgetting his birthday, he reached and kissed her. He lingered at her lips, pleasure rolling through his body.  
  
When they pulled away, Jacen was surprised to see a slight blush staining her cheeks. Tough, it was now common knowledge that Jacen Solo and Danni Quee were romantically involved, she was still embarrassed by public displays of affection.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear and he grinned when saw her shiver. The next thing he knew, his head was in Danni's hands and she was kissing him. He moaned and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Their hands roaming over each others' bodies, learning every single contour and curve. Jacen wished that this moment would never end.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Han and Leia watched from afar the ferocity and depth that his son and the Jedi scientist were kissing. It was obvious to Han and his wife that the two of them were solely focused on each other, not aware of the gaping mouths and incriminating stares directed at them by everyone else in the room.  
  
Han had his qualms about his son's relationship with Danni. She was five years older than Jacen and Han thought it would only be a matter of time before she left Jacen for someone of her age. Now, he was starting to doubt his reservations after looking at the depth of passion both of them had for each other.  
  
"You know, we might have to plan another wedding if this keeps up," Leia cut into his musing, jerking her head to his son and Danni doing what he could only describe as "making-out".  
  
"Well it was fun while it lasted don't you think?" he said, throwing his arm over her and kissing her cheek. Her head rested on his chest and a single tear ebbed out of her eye. Han knew that Leia understood what he meant by that line. Their children had grown up into adults.  
  
"We can always be grandparents and we still have each other," he commented and she sank her face into his chest, unable to stop her tears. His shirt was wet with her tears by the time she had pulled away, which was about two minutes, and she had a look on her face as if she was trying to recall something.  
  
"I think it's a special day today but I can't put my finger on it. This wedding just has me so excited. Do you know if there's anything on today?" she asked.  
  
"Well apart from the fact that Kyp asked me to pick up his wedding suit, I don't think there's anything special today sweetheart," he answered but her question left lingering doubts in the back of his head.  
  
"We'll figure it out soon enough," he added as an afterthought.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Danni pulled away from Jacen and it pleasured her to see Jacen in a daze of their kissing. She was getting good at this kissing thing. She also knew today was Jacen and Jaina's birthday and she could sense that Jacen was ticked off that no one remembered because of the wedding.  
  
"Isn't it a special day today?" she teased and she could have laughed at the earnest expression on Jacen's handsome face.  
  
"You remembered?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course I do. I mean Kyp did pick up the best suit in the entire store and he did ask you and your father to take it for him," she answered, feeling amused at the dismay clearly etched on her boyfriend's face. She slammed up her mental shields to prevent Jacen from picking up on her amusement.  
  
"What is it with you people thinking picking up a suit is a special day? It's just a wedding suit. Nothing special!" he bit out. Danni felt her courage flagging for a second at Jacen's harsh tone.  
  
"Of course it's special. It is your sister's wedding. There's no need to be so cold Solo," she replied, forcing a note of irritation into her voice.  
  
"Well I want to be cold. See you tonight," he replied and stood up, heading for the submarine taxis located at the entrance of the restaurants.  
  
*We'll see whether you'll be cold later* she thought and grinned.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Danni looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She was in her room at the temporary residence house assigned to the Solo/Skywalker family on Mon Calamari. Both Leia and Luke had insisted she stay with them since she was "almost" family. If she had her way, she would be staying in the same room with Jacen but somehow she didn't think that his father would take kindly to her sleeping with his son.  
  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror again and wondered whether to continue with her plan. Gathering her courage, she looked away from the mirror and put on a long tunic. She then picked up the cake and plate of wildberries she had bought for Jacen earlier in the day. It was hard enough to sneak the cake into her room without anyone noticing but at least it was late night now and no doubt everyone else was sleeping except Jacen. She could feel his awareness through the Force.  
  
She placed the cake and wildberries on a tray along with a small bowl of chocolate sauce. She peeked out of the door and saw that no one was about. Good, no one was outside. Balancing the tray on one of her hands, she stepped out of the room and banged straight into Threepio.  
  
"Mistress Danni, what are you doing out this late at night? And with a cake? Are you having a party because I could be of service but since its this late night I do hope that Mistress Leia and Captain Solo approve of this par-" Danni hit the circuit breaker at Threepio's back unable to listen to more of the ancient droid's ranting.  
  
She swiftly went to Jacen's room and reached out with the Force. Sensing that he was still awake, she smoothed out her tunic and knocked on the door. She felt Jacen's mental probe and his resignation when he recognized her presence.  
  
"What is it" he called out from behind the steel door. His words sounded more like a statement then a question.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"It's not locked or password protected," he said. She felt nervousness tugging at her when he mentioned that he did not use passwords to secure his door. It would be bad if someone walked in on them, should her plan work out. She would just have to tell him to put a password on later.  
  
"Before I come in, close your eyes," she said, her finger resting on the "Open" button.  
  
"What for?" he said.  
  
"Just do it," she retorted with a hint of command straining in her feminine voice.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"What for?" he asked, slightly appalled at Danni's request.  
  
"Just do it," she said. Her voice was commanding and he felt his manly defenses breaking down at her tone.  
  
He closed his eyes and told her to come in and he could hear the clanking of a metal tray being laid down as his door open and closed to admit Danni in.  
  
He was only wearing his shorts and sitting on the bed when he felt his girlfriend's warm breath on his neck. His hands moved instantly to reach out and touch her and he felt his hands rest on a certain part of her female body despite the heavy cloth she was wearing. He jerked his hands back and felt his cheeks warming as he heard her amused chuckle.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," he heard her whisper in a tone which he could only describe as "seductive".  
  
As he opened his eyes, she whispered the words "Happy Birthday" into his ears. The sound of her voice in his ear was so melodic that it nearly moved him to tears. Next thing he knew, he saw a chocolate cake in front of his face and next to it, a bowl of wildberries.  
  
"You remembered?" he asked, looking bewilderedly at Danni while she laughed at the expression on his face.  
  
"Of course I did. You think I'd be so stupid to forget the birthday of someone so important to me?" she retorted, punching his shoulder playfully as he pulled her in for a kiss. His hands stroked her hair as she leaned into him pushing him straight onto the bed.  
  
They both broke away and Danni seemed reluctant to get off Jacen as she cut the cake and gave him a slice. The silence between them was awkward and Jacen decided to venture forth.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone all through this trouble for me. A simple kiss and a greeting would have been good enough," he said and flashed a Solo lopsided grin.  
  
"So I can't fuss over you like you do to me?" she challenged him as they finished up the small cake. Her smiled wistfully as she took the plate of wildberries. Taking one, she dipped it into chocolate and held it over his mouth. He looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Can't I feed myself?" he asked.  
  
"It's supposed to be a romantic thing to do," she replied and blushed a bit.  
  
"More of your science things?"  
  
"Hush. Now open up," she said as he opened his mouth and bit off the berry when she lowered into his mouth. He fed her a berry the same way and a bit of chocolate sauce dripped onto her chin. He licked it off.  
  
Suddenly aware of what he done, he cheeks turned the color of his Aunt Mara's hair but Danni seemed to be enjoying what he did. Her finger ran across his jaw and she beckoned him to kiss her again, to which he gave in without argument.  
  
The berries forgotten, Jacen focused all of his energy on the beautiful woman now beneath him as his hand strayed lower and lower down her body. He heard he gasp and her body arch at his touch and he pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to go so far," he apologized.  
  
"It's okay. It's a normal procedure for couples do participate in sexual function," she said but her next action was one Jacen was not prepared for. Putting her right index finger into the sauce, she licked off the chocolate slowly and suggestively, a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
He swallowed long and hard.  
  
"Close your eyes," she whispered.  
  
Jacen felt his mouth go dry as he asked softly, "Why?"  
  
"Your present," she smiled and he closed his eyes. His ears could detect the faint rustling of cloth against skin and the very same cloth dropping to the floor. Then two hands pushed him back onto the bed and he felt someone climb atop him.  
  
"Open," she breathed and Jacen's heart got stuck in his throat and it stayed there when he opened his eyes. Silently, his eyes raked in her fair, creamy skin, her soft blond hair and her wicked red negligee.  
  
Wait a minute, red negligee!? He had to be dreaming. He shook his head and it was the same. Danni in a red negligee looking down at him with a predatory smile.  
  
"Like what you're seeing?" she teased.  
  
"Oh I like.....I really, REALLY like!" his voice came out as a squeak. He put one hand around her neck and pulled her down to kiss her lips. They stayed that way throughout the night, touching and caressing each other, learning each others secrets and sensitive spots until they both gave in to the heat and desire.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Leia and Han crept slowly to Jacen's room, careful as not to wake him. Behind her, Luke, Mara, Kyp and her daughter Jaina followed her and Han to surprise Jacen. All of them had forgotten about Jacen's birthday even Jaina herself. No wonder Jacen had been touchy the whole day yesterday.  
  
Leia looked back again and frowned when she realized that Danni was not with them. Her son's girlfriend was not in her room and Leia had assumed she had left early to do something. If Jacen's girlfriend forgot about his birthday, maybe she was not good enough for her son. She made a mental note to speak with the scientist later.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Everyone gave a thumbs up sign and then she and Han burst into the Jacen's room yelling the word "Surprise" and everyone else bursting into the room a second later. Their jaws dropped and the metal tray in Leia's hands dropped to the floor along with the cake atop it. Leia turned red immediately.  
  
Jacen's room was in a mess. Chocolate sauce was all over the place along with squashed pieces of cake and a plate of wildberries laid overturned at the foot of her son's bed. To add to that, clothes were strewn all over the floor and over the study table in the room along with what Leia noticed as red female undergarments.  
  
Then her gaze dropped onto her son's bed proper. Her son had begun to stir from the sound created by their shouting and the metal tray. Her son was in bed with a blanket draped over his entire body. Jacen sat up straight in bed and if not for the current situation, Leia was sure she would have laughed out loud. Her son's body was clad in chocolate, along his torso, face and even in his hair.  
  
"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? It's still early morning," he said groggily. He sat there for a moment just looking at them, unaware of the dismal state he was in. Then a blond head popped out from the beneath the blanket and her son froze.  
  
"Sithspit! Stay down Danni," he muttered while trying to cover himself with the blanket.  
  
"What is it? Come back to bed," the blonde in bed with Jacen whispered low and huskily.  
  
Leia's jaw dropped and so did Han's and she could hear Kyp and Mara's chuckle from behind her. Then Danni lifted her head up and peered. The scientist turned white and then scarlet and finally dived straight under the covers. She was in the same state as Jacen, all covered with chocolate.  
  
"Um.....Mom? Do you mind leaving for a while?" he gulped. Leia glared at her son, her look saying, "You're in for it now young man". Leia could have laughed at the gasp that came from beneath the blanket.  
  
"I think we better leave now," Han said, grabbing Leia by the arm and pulling her out the door while shooing the others away. The door behind them closed leaving Jacen and Danni alone. "You know, I really think we might have another wedding to prepare for."  
  
"I think you're right," she replied and Leia moved to kiss her husband.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"They left," he said.  
  
Danni came out from under the covers, her face still a bright scarlet despite the brown sauce staining her face. Jacen laughed and moved his fingers to wipe off the chocolate on her face.  
  
"It tastes much sweeter after it's been on you," he commented as he licked off the chocolate from his fingers, "Maybe we should try it like this." He smeared some of the sauce on her lips and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Danni returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster. After making love to him last night, she felt like she was on cloud nine but then Jacen's parents had barged in. What a let down!  
  
Now, everyone knew that Jacen Solo was sleeping with Danni Quee. They broke apart and she could see Jacen flash her a lopsided grin. She did not know whether to slap him or kiss him for his utter lack of urgency at being found out.  
  
"Let them find out," he whispered. A shiver made its way through her spine.  
  
"Were you reading my mind Solo?" she asked, trying to look angry despite the fact she was in bed naked with a man. If her mother were alive, she would kill her for even getting involved with a man.  
  
"You look cute when you're angry," he said and grinned. She blushed. Jacen Solo definitely inherited his father's suave charms. She reached out to touch his cheek and she could feel the passion between them building again. Jacen lifted his eyebrow as he picked up on her last thought and he kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he muttered, looking straight into her green eyes. He kissed her and he let his hands roam all over her back. Danni's body arched as she remembered how he had made her feel last night.  
  
"Jacen, your parents," she said.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Don't you think we should stop?"  
  
"They already know love," rolling himself atop her. Danni could not help but smile at the word of endearment Jacen had used for her. He leaned down and whispered, "Can I interest you in something permanent?"  
  
Danni's eyebrows shot up and she momentarily felt her body freeze up. Then the impact of her lover's words struck her and her hands snaked around his neck.  
  
"Maybe," she stated.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
She did not give Jacen time to answer as she pulled him down and their bodies united again and all she could think of was Jacen and the name she would inherit in the near future.  
  
Danni Quee Solo.  
  
The End  
  
Or is it?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
I would like to take this time to thank all my reviewers and to say sorry if the last chapter was a bit extreme. Anyway, do tell me if you would like a sequel. My hands are itching to write one to this story. 


End file.
